Three Hearts Broken
by JustANerdyGirl
Summary: After the Doctor and Clara leave Trenzalore there is an accident which has them stuck in Pete's World. The Doctor seizes the chance to see Rose Tyler, but does Rose really want to see him? What about the Meta-Crisis Doctor? While the Doctor is tangled up in his own issues Clara tries to uncover a mystery of her own. This is #1 in my Doctor Who 50th Anniversary series.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

_**Hello, I'm JustANerdyGirl and this is my very first fanfiction! I'm super nervous about uploading this, and reviews would be wonderful to see how I'm doing. I would appreciate any information or constructive criticism as long as you aren't just plain rude. Anyway, I hope I'm not the only one who hated how they ended things with Rose, but she's coming back! This is going to be my first story out of a trilogy or a two-parter (if it's popular enough) about how I think the 50th Doctor Who anniversary should go. Enjoy! PS Do I really have to put that I don't own Doctor Who?**_

**Chapter 1 takes place two days before "The Name of the Doctor".**

Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

It was a typical day for the Doctor. Clara was off babysitting, and the Doctor had just saved three planets and was off to go visit River Song. As the Doctor was fiddling around with the TARDIS control board he turned his mind to his most-recurring thoughts, his companions. Every companion he had ever traveled with impacted his long lived life in one way or another. His organized Time Lord brain would often form certain descriptions of each of them in his mind, but he wouldn't dare ever speak these opinions aloud. The Doctor himself quite despised this list which usually revealed emotions he would deny to everyone, especially himself. He would reluctantly stumble across this list when he got too deep in thought. Like now for instant.

_Clara Oswald- I still do not understand her. She is most definitely the Impossible Girl. She has a flirty personality, but I feel like she is a little sister to me. She thinks she is able to handle things without me, but I am always there for her. The fact that she has died twice and came back twice certainly seems Time Lordish, but that can never be.  
_

_River Song- Oh, Melody. You are amazing. You have such a fiery personality... just like your mother. You are the first Child of the TARDIS ever, so you were born astounding. I just don't think... I don't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry. I know we danced once and got married but my hearts weren't in either. The wedding was mostly to stop all of history from happening at once. I think you are one of the most astonishing people in history, but every time I look at you I hear the two words that I know will eventually come, "Goodbye Sweetie."_

_Rory Williams- The Last Centurion. When I first met you I thought of you just as Amy's tag-along, big-nosed boyfriend she wasn't even loyal to. You changed to become a great man, though. Mr. Rory the Roman, you always tried to keep me in my place. But you costed me my Amelia. I will never forgive you for that.  
_

_Amy Pond- Even though you flirted with me multiple times I came to think of you as a... a daughter. A daughter I saw grow up too fast. Whenever I would look at you I would see the little seven year old redhead who tried to hide her fear and be brave. I can't believe you're gone. My little Amelia Pond. _

_Donna Noble- The Most Important Woman in All of Creation. Donna you were spectacular. You were clever and you didn't have a crush on me. That is a very rare trait amongst companions. I will never forgive myself though. I basically killed you... or the woman you were. You were my best friend in the whole universe. I just hope you are happy now. I will never forget you. The DoctorDonna.  
_

_Captain Jack Harkness- Well, there's not many words to describe Jack. He's...hmmm... He's Captain Jack.  
_

_Martha Jones- I pretty much ignored Martha and only had her along because I was depressed and lonely. I hated how much she flirted with me. It was so obvious too. At least most companions of mine tried to hide it. I do feel bad for being so rude and under appreciating her, though.  
_

_Rose Tyler-_

He was broken from his trance by the "**vworp, vworp"** of the TARDIS alerting him that he was on the doorstep to River's archeology office. The Doctor was feeling quite queasy at the realization that he never loved River. _Just smile and don't think about it,_ He told himself.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and knocked on River's door. The door opened to reveal River in a very attractive short black cocktail dress, and he could already see the words "Hello Sweetie," forming on her smiling crimson lips. The Doctor had even styled his hair to appear he cut it and got a suit earlier that day for the "special occasion" River had mentioned. "Hello River," He said with a smile.

River threw her arms around him in a seductive hug and whispered, "Hello Sweetie. I have big news! Come on in and I'll tell you." River opened the door for him while letting her eyes discreetly look at his bum while he walked in. The Doctor was about to sit down in one of her leather chairs when River exclaimed, "My archeology team and I are going on an expedition to a library the size of a planet!" At that sentence the Doctor tripped over the chair and fell flat on his face. While still on the ground he only had one thought running through his head._ No. No no no no no._

"Pardon me?" The Doctor said as politely as he could. "The Library, Sweetie." River rolled her eyes at her husband's clumsiness. "Oh that's wonderful!" The Doctor said with false enthusiasm as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. "Well, now I know exactly where to take you this evening!" He tried to seem as energetic as usual, but one of his dual hearts were breaking. "Well, how would you like to go to Darillium to see the Singing Towers?"

River raised her eyebrows and winked at the Doctor. "Sounds romantic."  
The Doctor dramatically pointed to the door and shouted "Geronimo!" He grabbed River's hand and escorted her to the TARDIS. The Doctor had tears starting to form in his eyes, but refused letting them fall now. _Goodbye, Melody Pond._

_**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am so so sorry that it wasn't super interesting. I'm apologizing now if I have grammar or spelling errors and that there are some short chapters towards the beginning. If you could just please stick to the story. I swear on my Whovianness that it will get more interesting as the story plays out! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Timeline Trouble

_**Still don't own Doctor Who, but one day though! This goes for the rest of the chapters.**_

**Chapter 2 takes place immediately after "The Name of the Doctor".**

Chapter 2: Timeline Trouble

The Doctor clutched Clara's hand and pulled her away from the man inside his Timeline. "Come on Clara!" He screamed. They made a break for the center of the Doctor's Timeline. Clara was clinging onto the Doctor for dear life with a look of fearful curiosity displayed on her face. The Doctor and Clara jumped into the brilliant white light of the Timeline and were teleported to the ginormous, lifeless TARDIS. "Doctor, what's going on?! Who was that?" Clara asked in her best tell-me-or-I'll-smack-you voice while placing her hands on her hips.

"No time to explain," the Doctor puffs out. "Just run! Vastra, Jenny, Strax let's go!" Clara took a glance at the Doctor and he had a look of shear terror upon his face. A look that made her fearful just seeing it. The Doctor slowed down to glanced around at the bigger-on-the-outside TARDIS. He whispered to the lifeless ship softly, "I'm so sorry Ol' Girl." Then he ran to catch up with the others.

They sprinted across the deserted graveyard of Trenzalore to the safety of the bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS. "Sir, I command you to tell me where we are going." Strax barked.

"Shut up, you big potato," was the Doctor's only remark.

The Doctor was flailing across the TARDIS controls trying to calm her down. "She's not stable!" They disappeared from Trenzalore, and reappeared stuck in the depths of space. The TARDIS's red emergency lights started to glow and a piercing siren filled the air. "Things are not going well. Here, everyone take one of these!" The Doctor dashed over to a compartment near the jump seat. He slid it open to reveal a storage box full of Vortex Manipulators. "In case of an emergency." He stated at the amused look on Clara's face. "I'm staying here to try to fix things. Jenny, Vastra, Strax head to Victorian London, and Clara go home. I'll fetch you when everything is alright." The Doctor shouted.

"Good luck!" Madame Vastra shouted. "See you soon!" Jenny uttered, and Strax saluted. "One... Two... Three!" Madame Vastra shouted. Then they vanished. "Clara, go!" The Doctor exclaimed not even bothering to look up from the controls. The siren was wailing louder and there was a steady beam of sweat on his brow. "I am not leaving you!" She hollered matter-of-factly.

The Doctor threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine ju-" and the universe went black.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unconscious Frame of Mind

Chapter 3: An Unconscious Frame of Mind

"Ughhhh." The Doctor groaned and rubbed his head. He was sprawled out on the TARDIS floor and had a terrible headache. He looked around the TARDIS. Clara was collapsed in a heap behind a side of the TARDIS control panel and was still unconscious.

"Clara!" He dragged himself up just to trip over some loose cords. "Clara!" He gasped. He limped over to her. _One knee is buckled and she has a bruise the size of a fist on her head. It looks like she got her arm cut up my some glass. She's breathing! Thank Rallison, but it's weak and hitched._ The Doctor knew the Med-Bay was nonfunctional just like the rest of the ship. As he looked around again, the Doctor did a double take. Wires littered the floor, machinery toppled over upside-down, and a deep crack on the main control panel was enough to give the Doctor a dual heart attack, but that didn't matter right now. "Clara, please. Don't die again!" He picked her up and slung her small body over his shoulder holding her in both arms. _I have to get her to a hospital! I have to save the girl who always saves me!_

He popped his head out the doors. _Thank you! 21st century London_! He didn't look at much except the cars on the road and the fact that he landed right in front of the London Eye.  
He ran as fast as he could with a slight limp. He closed the TARDIS doors and noticed that the crack in the window was now twice as large. "I'm sorry Ol' Girl." He whispered softly. "I promise I'll be back."  
He patted the blue box affectionately and was off in search of a way to save his Impossible Girl. What the Doctor failed to realize was the number of Zeppelins that dotted the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Startling Memories

Chapter 4: Startling Memories

The Doctor was thankful that St. Thomas' Hospital was only a half hour away on foot. He ran in immediately "Please she needs help." He gasped. "I'm fine. She isn't. Help her now! There was an accident, but I was unconscious for a bit. I don't know how long she's been out." A woman behind the desk called for two men to bring out a stretcher. The Doctor gently laid her down and tried to follow the men and Clara back to the double doors of the Emergency Room, but he was stopped. "Sorry sir, I cannot allow you access back there." The woman behind the desk said. The Doctor gave an annoyed sigh and flashed the psychic paper at the woman. Her eyes widened and said, "Go right in, sir." The Doctor then proceeded to chase down Clara.

**...**

After a lot of form filling, waiting, and what would have been a large deduction from his unlimited credits the Doctor was finally told what was happening. Clara banged her head too hard in the "car accident" and had caused a concussion. She is in an unconscious state for now, but it is not severe and she is expected to wake up within 24 hours. The Doctor decided to go out for a walk to think.

He was having trouble thinking due to the bump that was still forming on his head, and the rest of his mind was still in a muddle over the TARDIS that he didn't even realize he had bumped into a blonde woman in navy business attire with a brief case at a fish and chip stand. "Sorry." He mumbled and continued on his way. When he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks, "It's quite alright, but you don't seem it. Are you feeling okay?"

_No, it can't be it's impossible._ He slowly turned his head around and his eyes widened to see a face that used to haunt a former version of himself. The woman's luscious blonde hair was clipped up in a bun. Her face was detailed with curious dark hazel eyes and soft pink lips. It was a face that he hasn't seen since his last regeneration. A face that had the delicate beauty of a rose. A face that belongs to a woman who goes by Rose. A woman named Rose Tyler. The Doctor blinked and did the only thing that came to mind. Turn and run.


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely Hallucinations

Chapter 5: Lonely Hallucinations

_I've lost it. I'm seeing her again! Damn it! I am seeing hallucinations of Rose. It hurts. It's because of this accursed injury. He lightly thumps his bruised head. That can't possibly be her. She is living in that alternative world. Pete's World. Oh, curse Rallison! Is that face going to forever haunt me? I have hardly thought of her since my regeneration. How could I have not thought of her? How could I...?_

And at that moment as he had one foot over the threshold of the hospital a grave overcast had fallen over the Doctor. The Doctor had looked above to see a massive Zeppelin float above the hospital. "Rose." He utters barely a whisper. He had nothing else on his mind except her. "Rose!" He immediately runs back to the very location he just fled from. "ROSE!" He called as loud as he could. Though the only reply he got was several glares from passersby.

_She's gone. I've lost Rose again. My Rose..._ The Doctor sat down on a near park bench and let his head fall into his hands. A single tear slid down his cheek and landed in the palm of his hand. _That might have truly been Rose._ His mind instantly became a typhoon of memories. A whirlwind of emotions, mental pictures of past regenerations and her, flashbacks, and most of all that damned day at Bad Wolf Bay with his words he never got to say. He heard a voice in the midst of his remembrance, it was not her's though, but his Tenth form whispering one word through various universes. "Rose."

**I loved writing this chapter so much. I know that wasn't quite what everyone wanted to happen, but I am trying to write this in a half Davies, half Moffatt (Moffavies) kind of way. So, if I write something completely wicked you know why. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time

Chapter 6: Story Time

The Doctor leaned back on the bench and remembered the list of his companions from a few days ago, and it suddenly dawned on him that he never got around to Rose. He tried to think of what it would say, but he could never force himself into that dreamlike state he occasionally slips into, not that he ever wanted to until now. _Wait a second, I'm in the alternative universe! I can look for Rose! But how did Clara and I even get here? OI, CLARA!_

The Doctor had completely forgotten that Clara was injured since he saw that face. The Doctor jumped up and ran back to the hospital and bought some flowers in the gift shop. He talked to a nurse and discovered that Clara was half awake. Clara had been daydreaming while staring out the window when the Doctor had entered the hospital room. "How's the Impossible Girl?" The Doctor said putting the flowers in a bedside vase and trying his best to be his usual upbeat, queer self. "**Cough.** She's doing alright, but you look like you've seen a ghost. Your face looks like as white as a sheet, and your eyes ares slightly pink. You alright? Where are we? When are we?" Clara asked frailly with slight anxiousness in her tone.

"We're in 21st Century, London." The Doctor answered expertly dodging the first question and the fact that they are in a different universe. He was pretty sure Clara's health wasn't ready for that shocker just yet. "Well, what happened?" Clara mustered to ask.

"We crashed." The Doctor said softly.

"**Yawn** I'm tired. Doctor, could you tell me a story? There isn't a thing on the Telly." Clara asked with puppy dog eyes sounding like a small child. She raised her right arm that was cocooned in gauze, and weakly pointed to the small television in the corner.

Normally the Doctor would have said no, but Clara looked at him with as much pleading as a six-year-old wanting to be tucked in at night. "Why of course," the Doctor smiled. He leaned back in a visitor's chair in thought. "I've got one. This is the story of a young woman named Rose Marion Tyler." He grimaced slightly at saying her whole name. For the next couple hours the Doctor told of his adventures with Rose from, "Run!" all the way to when he and Donna left Bad Wolf Bay. Clara was lying back in her pillow, but did not dare fall asleep. She soaked in every word as if her life depended on it. When the Doctor spoke of what happened at Torchwood Tower and their goodbye she didn't judge him for his hidden tears due to the fact that her eyes were slightly watery, as well. _He must have really loved her._ Clara thought while clearly seeing the pain upon the Doctor's face even though he was trying his best to conceal it.

After the Doctor was done telling his tale he decided to leave. "Goodnight Clara, I'm heading back to the TARDIS." The Doctor kissed her forehead goodnight. As he started walking towards the door Clara sat up and said, "So you just left her there with that... Copy?" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks, dipped his head, and left without further word.


	7. Chapter 7: Wishing You Were Here Again

Chapter 7: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

After the Doctor left the hospital Clara's head was swarming with thoughts. _God, I wish I was back on the TARDIS. I want to know exactly what is going on, and if he is mentally stable enough not to go do something stupid._ Clara momentarily reflected upon the Doctor's tale of Miss Tyler._ I've known every version of the Doctor. I've been written into his history billions of times. I may not remember the future Doctors, but I don't think any of the past Doctors has ever mourned a loss more than him with this girl. What sparked this sudden blast from the past with him? For the love of Pete's Sake, I wanna know!_ As Clara was getting lost in thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head to she someone run past her window on the door. _Was that person watching me?_

As he dragged himself back to the TARDIS the Doctor had a mind full of a certain pink and yellow human he had an overwhelming desire to search for. He knew it was useless to start know since, according to Big Ben it was nearing nine o'clock at night. Once he reached the TARDIS he paused before he entered. He sat down and became mesmerized by the golden sunset with soft pink clouds while breathing in the crisp evening air. As he sat and observed he thought back to the fateful day Rose let herself get consumed by the Spirit of Time. Her eyes were as golden as this very sunset.

**...**

After hours of back breaking manual labor the Doctor finally got the Console Room of the TARDIS cleaned. Operational was another matter though. _That's enough for one night. I think I'll take a look around and observe the damage. _For about twenty minutes the Doctor glanced around the other rooms when he poked his head in he found that each room was still intact.

As he was heading towards what he once nicknamed "The Companions' Corner" he saw one extra door that wasn't there before. The TARDIS always put his current companion's door closest to the main hallway, and the longer it has been for the companion to travel the father back the door was. When House deleted all the bedrooms (Except the TARDIS would never remove the Doctor's bedroom even if she had no control.) the only room left after that incident was the newly constructed Pond bedroom, now Clara's room she had when she wasn't home, and River never got one of these rooms. She usually stayed in a guest room or the Doctor's room. The TARDIS designed every door in The Companions' Corner to look alike, but with a gold plate with the companion's initials engraved upon it. The first door read, "CO", the second door read, "AP & RW" the third and final door read, "RT". _Ol' girl. You just had to save this room didn't you?_ The Doctor thought solemnly. _DIDN'T YOU?!_ He mentally screamed. _Why? _He rested his hand on the doorknob willing himself to unseal the door. He drew a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside leaving the door a jar.

The room appeared to look precisely as she left it. There was clothing in clumps scattered about on the shaggy Carnation Pink carpet. Her whitewashed wooden desk had magazines diffused across it with a silver iPod shuffle and headphones lying on the white wooden chair. The Doctor traced his fingers along the hand painted blue, purple, yellow, and pink flowers on the desk. She had a matching dresser with a small Telly and DVD player on top of it. Besides the flowers, Rose had also painted a picture of the TARDIS on a side of it. She had Pink Lace walls with framed photographs randomly about and a poster of the Union Flag above her desk. For her bed, she had an average white wooden bed, but at the head of the bed she painted the words, "Bad Wolf" and painted a pair of feral eyes all in shimmery gold. Seeing this the Doctor gave a small chuckle. She had a rumpled up golden comforter and white sheets to match. On her white with pink knobs bedside table she had a reading light, and a copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ the Doctor had loaned to her. Her closet door was cracked open and had a small mound of shoes sticking out of it. By the foot of the closet door folded properly was her purple blouse that she had left in the Console Room. It took the Doctor a week before he could bring himself to run into her room to put it away then run out not daring to look at anything else.

The Doctor took a gander at some of the photographs on the wall. There were a few pictures with her mum or with Mickey, but most of these picture were after she became his companion. There were some pictures of just her and Jack. _With Jack's hand sliding a little low on her back in most of them._ The Doctor thought irritably. There were many pictures of her, Jack, and his ninth reincarnation all in the TARDIS, but what the Doctor saw the most were photographs of his tenth body and her. It appeared they were usually hugging or playing around and always grinning. _My last body, the one Rose fell in love with._ Tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks and landing with a soft **plop** on a photograph he was holding of Rose on New Earth. Rose had snatched his glasses, coat, and screwdriver and had put them on as a joke pointing the screwdriver at the Doctor. The Doctor had taken her picture and had laughed at the absurdity of it and playfully teased Rose that the coat hung off of her like a tent.

As the Doctor soaked in her room and all the presence of Rose in it he started to sob. "Oh, Rose! I'm so sorry." He was moaning to the room between tearful gasps. "I'm sorry for everything you lost because of me. I'm sorry I endangered your life everyday. I'm sorry I got you stuck in this damn universe. I'm sorry for the things we never got to do. I'm sorry I never got to say Rose Tyler, I -!" The Doctor's voice cracked on the last words, and he decided to go lay down and try to calm himself. He gently picked up Rose's blouse, and laid down in the bed that smelled so much like Rose. He breathed in her scent of rose petals, vanilla, and brown sugar which haltingly calmed him down. Before he went into a spasmodic slumber he whispered to himself. "Rose, I will find you soon. Your room reappearing was a sign. I know it. I just need to see you again. I just hope... **Yawn**." With that the Doctor was slowly dulled to sleep with the comfort of the blouse he had close to his hearts. He let his mind dream hopefully of her. _Can the universe let me be happy for once and let her come back to me? Please..._


	8. Chapter 8: Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Chapter 8: Every Rose Has Its Thorn

"When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life... What was the last thing you said to me? Go on say it." Rose turned to the Doctor in brown pinstripes.

"I said Rose Tyler." He replies back emotionless.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?" Rose asked her voice full of pleading.

A pause. "Does it need saying?" Rose just stared at him for a moment looking hurt before turning to the Doctor in a blue suit.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" Rose asked trying to mask the pain on her face. The Meta-Crisis Doctor put one hand on her arm and leaned close whispering to her. She looks at him with a mix of sadness and hope. Then Rose Tyler grabbed his lapels and kissed the Meta-Crisis. She immediately pulled away from the kiss at the telltale sound of the TARDIS's doors shutting. _Oh, no_. She let out a slight gasp and ran towards it, but it was already dematerializing before she could reach it. _No no no no no no no no no no no no!_

"Rose. Rose. Rose!" She heard a voice and was aware someone had started shaking her.

"Huh?" Rose mumbled as she woke up to her mother's concerned face.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? I woke up to get a glass of water, and I heard you screaming, "No!" all the way from the kitchen. Why'd you fall asleep on the couch? Where's John?"

_Oh, I was having that dream again_. "I'm fine now Mum." She lied. Since the first time she was forced to live in this universe she had gotten pretty good at lying. "Did I forget to tell you? John left this morning for some scientist Torchwood meeting since he's the head of our science department. It's at Torchwood Three in Cardiff, and he will be gone for three days. I fell asleep watching the _Time Traveler's Wife_."

Jackie's eyes widened as she shot Rose a look. "Now why were you watching that?" Rose gave a deceiving chuckle. "Mum, it's justa good movie! I wasn't thinking about the... Him. It's been like five years, and besides now I have John." She smiled as her mother kept staring. Now you get back to bed before Pete thinks something happened." She kissed her mum on the cheek. "Goodnight, love." Jackie Tyler said pretending to believe her daughter. _Rose may have gotten better at lying, but she still can't trick me._ Jackie thought sadly while she went back to bed.

Once her mother was out of earshot Rose continued, "Yeah, like five years, zero months, and..." She glanced at the digital clock that read 2:11 AM 7-11-16. "And six days." Rose laid back in the couch with her face in her hands. _I'm so pathetic. I'm still holding out for a man that doesn't want me, but I have a duplicate of him who wants me. Oi... John is great. I just need to stop focusing on the past and keep moving forward. He works at Torchwood with me, he's handy around the house, he isn't worried about the relationship moving too slow, he tries to be the opposite of the... Him. God, it's my own bloody thoughts and I can't even think it. And John, he is... he's... He's boring! I just wish we could get that piece of TARDIS coral to start growing already! Maybe I'm just experiencing wanderlust and taking it out on him. I'm just glad he hasn't realized that I'm still... "Not completely committed."_

Rose didn't want to get into their bed just because it was nice not having to. So, she just curled up on the couch again while turning off the plasma screen. _I just want to get away from everyone. I'm not entirely sure how I would react if I ever saw him again. Which I won't because life's a bitch. _As she closed her eyes she smiled at one hope she wants ever so dearly to come true. _I miss Jack so much. He's like my big brother. I haven't seen him in 1831 days either. Gosh, I hope he's doing alright. _Rose giggled._ He's probably gettin' laid right now._ And with thoughts of her home universe and all of her old friends, Rose Marion Tyler fell into a rare stage of being completely asleep with no nightmares. If only she knew in less than fifty kilometers away a madman inside a blue box was just falling into a fitful sleep while clutching a purple blouse.


	9. Chapter 9: Dress To Impress

_** Hello my lovelies (That's my official nickname for you guys now. Get used to it.) Wow! I'm so happy over everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I see them, and I get the cheesiest grin ever. I'd like to go a special thank you to Lacuna Everspring for being my very first review ever! I freaked out when I got it. You all are (Nine's voice) fantastic! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far.**_

After the fifth time he jolted awake that night the Doctor had just given up on sleeping. He headed to his "dress up" closet aboard the TARDIS. Since the poor girl still wasn't running he had a bit of difficulty finding it. After about what felt like two hours to the Doctor (in reality three minutes) he finally found it. _Let's take a look shall we._ The Doctor rubbed his hands together and thrust the doors ajar. His mouth made an "o" shape as he truly saw the chaos of his closet when the TARDIS doesn't organize it. _Rassilon, she babies me too much. She just usually lays out an outfit that she thinks I'll like._ The Doctor grunted as he had no idea where to start.

_Can I get away with what I wore yesterday? _He sniffed himself, and his nose scrunched up. _Nope. I'll come back in a tick._ The Doctor inched away from the wide expanse of suits, shirts, coats, trousers, bow ties, shoes, braces, ties, glasses, boxers, hats, and the rare question mark cane amuck in his closet to take a shower, but once again got lost. "AGH!" The Doctor complained aloud. After fifteen minutes he finally found his bathroom. Once he returned he rummaged through the shelves and hangers to find one of his signature tweed jackets, a light blue dress shirt, a pair of boxers, navy slacks, black boots, navy braces, and in the very bottom of a box of bow ties he discovered a TARDIS blue bow tie. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and went to examine himself in the mirror. He slid a hand along his hair then straightened his bow tie. He put on some cologne that he had gotten from a planet named Collabria, and some breath spray from Sto. He examined himself once more and thought cheekily, _Watch out Rose Tyler. _He stuck his head outside and looked at Big Ben which read 7:26 AM. He stepped out of the TARDIS and gulped down the fear he had choking his throat.

**...**

As Rose was driving to Torchwood she let her eyes roam a bit at a red light. She was a few cars back in her British vintage black DeLorean Pete had bought her for her first Christmas in this universe. As she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel she saw the strange man with the tweed coat who ran from her yesterday. She turned her head to avoid being noticed by him. _Something, I don't know what, bothers me about him._ She watched him out of the corner of her eye and let out a small gasp when her eyes settled on the bow tie. _Is that the same color as the TAR-_ **Honk!** Rose shook her head as she realized she was holding up the traffic. She stole a single glance to see the man walking towards a nearby hospital. As she drove off she tried to calm her bewildered mind, _That was just regular blue nothin' special. Besides, he is probably an escaped metal patient or something._ She felt slightly rigid after the whole experience, and was thankful the stranger had not noticed her. She cleared her thoughts and continued on to Torchwood.

_**Hello my lovelies. I am very sorry for such a short chapter. I haven't felt good lately. I think I will try to upload at least one chapter a week. Please don't forget to review. It'd mean a lot. Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Taunting the Time Lord

_**Hello my lovelies! I have all sorts of thoughts about this story running amuck in my head, so I'm uploading again! The last chapter received some positive attention which I thank all of you for. I received some reviews stating that they can't wait for the Doctor and Rose to reunite. Well, first rule of my FanFiction: You never know what I'm about to do next. Sadly, you lovelies are just going to have to live with that. (Wink.) Alrighty then, Geronimo! P.S. Whoffule Shippers, I'm sorry I'm not one of you, but I gave you a little something you can freak out about later. If you are a Whoffule Shipper why are you reading a story about the Doctor and Rose anyway?**_

It was a little after 8:05 in the morning when the Doctor strolled into Clara's hospital room. As he approached her he spun on his heels, pointed at her, and grinned. "You ready to get out of here? I hate hospitals. They remind me of the Moon."

Clara looked momentarily confused, but decided to ignore the last sentence. "Thank goodness I can get out of this bed! Clara stretched her back, but then she realized she was in a ghastly hospital gown and dashed to her water closet. "Just let me change. I had no clue this place did your laundry for you!" The Doctor heard her chuckle through the door. "By the way Chinboy, what has you all gussied up?" She flung the door to reveal her in her blue plaid dress, tights, and burgundy wedges. "You didn't dress like that for me, did you?" She looked at him with foolish interest. "What? No! It's just..." He pulled at the collar of his shirt and was cutoff by Clara giggling hysterically. "Doctor! Chill out! I was messing with you. Why would I flirt with a bow-tie-wearing hooligan?" She smiled at him and rolled her eyes knowing the next words out of his mouth. "Bow ties are cool. I prefer to think of myself as a Mad Man not a hooligan." He said defensively while unconsciously straightening his bow tie.

His face grew serious as he placed both of his hands on Clara's shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded and spoke softly "Positive, but are you? There's something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes." _There's a lot I'm not telling you or planning to._ He sat down on her bed, and patted the space beside him. She did as she was told and sat down. "What's going on, Doctor?" He breathed out heavily. "Clara we are in an alternate universe." Clara's jaw hung open slightly with a look of pure bewilderment displayed on her face. Then she whispered, "The same as Rose?"

The Doctor nodded and Clara jumped up. "Then why are we still standing here? Lets go get your girlyfriend! What's she look like? You mentioned she was blonde, but nothing else." The Doctor slapped his hand to his forehead and mumbled, "She isn't my girlfriend. She has a duplicate of me. Now, you sit back down and tell me what you're holding back." Clara looked at the door and said, "I thought I saw someone watching me last night. It was nothing but a Doctor, probably. I'm just a tad skittish at night." The Doctor gave her one of his looks that Clara just ignored.

**...**

"Ok, so it's blonde hair, dark hazel eyes, fair skin, and will probably be wearing pink, right?" Clara asked making sure she was right. "Yep. If you see her just text me." "Wait, woah, woah, woah, you have a cellphone? When did you get that?" The Doctor smiled wistfully at the air and murmured, "One of my old friends, Amy, always complained that I was too hard to keep track of if we got separated. So she had the TARDIS make me this right before she... Left me." He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her phone. "Now you have my number. I already have yours. The TARDIS beams every cellphone's number that enters the TARDIS into this." He holds up a small TARDIS blue and sliver flip phone. "Gee, that's not creepy at all." Clara mumbles. "Oi, there will most likely be a bloke in a blue suit following her around like a lost puppy. You remember what my last body looks like from my Timeline, right?" "Yeah, and did you follow her around like a lost puppy?" She had a teasing smile tainting her lips. _She will never let me live any of this down._ The Doctor thought. "Thank you Clara." He glared at her. "Just go check around parks and places like that." "Alright. Bye bye, Lover Boy." She waved and strode away laughing.

**...**

As the Doctor slowly made his way to Pete's Mansion he passed a newsstand, and it occurred to him he didn't even know the date. He glanced at a cover page to find out. July 7, 2016. _Time moves faster here. Same date as present day normal Earth in Clara's life. Here is three years exactly ahead of normal Earth. Here: 7-11-16 There: 7-11-13. So Rose hasn't seen the real me in about five years, and I haven't seen her in at least 100 years._ _The Doctor changed his Train of Thought to something less painful. It seems that their advances in technology have almost stabilized to a normal society. Otherwise, I doubt they would even have a newsstand. It probably decreased after all the shenanigans with the Cybermen._

Before he knew it he had arrived on the doorstep of the mansion. _Here we go. Jut be friendly. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. She's happy, and you shouldn't ruin that for her. _He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The sound of brass chimes filled the air. From inside he heard someone yell, "Don't chu worry. I got it!" _No don't let _her_ answer it!_ The door opened so that he came face-to-face with one of his greatest fears, Jackie Tyler.

_**Honestly, I'm surprised you guys haven't bitten my head off yet for delaying the great Time Lord and Bad Wolf reunited scene yet. I promise it will happen eventually, but when are thing that simple for the Doctor... Mwhahahaha. Oh Dear God, I'm turning into Moffat.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Mother Knows Best

_**Salutations my lovelies! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, and I regret to inform you that I will not be posting tomorrow too. I am having a busy week. I've got places to go, planets to rescue, companions to entertain, people to see, Daleks to stop. You know normal things. Once again I am loving my follows, reviews, favorites, and all that fun stuff! You lovelies truly don't understand at how touched I am for people to enjoy my work. I love my lovelies! By the way, to everyone who wishes me not to turn into Moffat; I will do my best not to.**_

Rose let her mind drift away as she laid back in her black leather desk chair at Torchwood. _Geez, I thought being "The Head of Torchwood One" would be more interesting than heaps of paperwork. _Rose looked down at the page she was signing to find she had doodled the TARDIS in the middle of the page and wrote "Bad Wolf" along the sides of the box. _Stop it! She commanded herself. Ughhh, what is wrong with me? _Rose hasn't been feeling her natural self in quite sometime, but there was something off about her new persona that Rose had felt yesterday morning. Rose slid open the bottom drawer of her desk to reveal a paper shredder. She had custom ordered it to have a chute below it that led to the rubbish room. Rose smiled as she shred the paper. _I am so glad I had this put in._

Rose glanced around her grand but seemingly bland circular office. She still couldn't believe that an office that appears so serious belonged to a girl who had to constantly shed work that she had drawn on. The walls were made of light brown wooden panels that had been built in bookshelves covering most of the walls. On the bookshelves were black leather-bound books containing information ranging from the history of Torchwood to detailed encyclopedias of various aliens they have faced. She had two slim black floor lamps on both sides of her only door. The door matched the walls perfectly and led to Rebecca's, her secretary, office. Her large dark brown wooden desk appeared to be average, but Rose had made certain modifications to it that only she and the people who built it for her knew of. The entire ceiling was glass that created a marvelous skylight that Rose would often stare wistfully at when she worked late into the night. But at the touch of one of Rose's hidden buttons on her desk she could have a layer of solid steel to cover the skylight in case of an emergency. She worked in one of the many Torchwood One buildings, but since Day 1 had refused to enter Torchwood Tower unless there were dire situations which have yet to happen. Since they were all connected via underground tunnels it was never much of a problem. She smiled as she remembered that her mum had once called her office, "The Lair of the Poisonous Rose". _It's suiting._

**...**

The Doctor smiled nervously at the tan, bleach blonde woman glaring at him. His hands automatically went to straighten his bow tie as she looked him up and down. He took a shaky breath and started, "Hello -" but Jackie cut him off. "We aren't interested in buying no encyclopedias. That's what the Internet is for." Jackie said with her thick cockney accent. "Good day." She started to close the door on him, but on an impulse he stuck a single new black boot between the door and the wall. _I prepared for Rose... Not for her_. "Hello Jackie. It's... Nice to see you again." He heard himself choke out. "Do I know ya?" Jackie said her glare deepening. He reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out his slightly psychic paper. As he showed it to her he thought of six words in his head. _Hello Jackie Tyler, I'm the Doctor. _As she read the paper her glare dropped and transformed into astonishment. "Doctor?" She said with her mouth gaping. "The one and only." He said with a grin which immediately fell. _Poor choice of words._

**Slap!** "AGH!" The Doctor roared and grabbed his stinging left cheek. He met Jackie's gaze and she never dropped her hand. "That was for my daughter." She said her voice was a mere whisper of a death threat. "You stay away from her and get off my property now, you jackass!" With that Jackie slapped him again just as hard across the other cheek excreting another yell of pain from the Doctor. She slammed the door in his face and stomped inside with her fists clenched. Through the peep hole she watched the Doctor skulk across the yard. When he turned around with a depressed look on his face she opened the door and hollered, "She isn't home either, and you should start running!" When the Doctor just stared at the house Jackie ordered one of the maids to immediately turn on the sprinklers. Thus dousing the Last of the Time Lords in ice cold water, and as he ran away from the house he was thankful no one could make out the stray tears falling from his ancient eyes.

_**Once again, Mwhahahaha.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares and Voices

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday. I'm so so sorry about how sad the last chapter was, but I felt it was necessary for the story. I cannot lie, I'm starting to hate myself because I can't stand a sad Doctor. Some people seemed to think that Jackie wouldn't have reacted the way she did, but think about it from her point-of-view. Her temper was based off of anger that boiled since Rose fought her way back to the Doctor only for him to send her back. Then only she could see Rose's hidden pain. She knows deep down that the Doctor would make Rose happy, but she also knows that if that happened she would probably never see her daughter again. Jackie always scolded the Doctor for risking Rose's life everyday, and she would have to live with the fact that Rose would be in a different universe and that she had no way of knowing if her daughter is still alive. If the Doctor charmed her again then left like it was nothing (which we all know wouldn't happen) then she would have to see her only daughter in pain once again. I hope that cleared up some confusion. Besides, who said Jackie wouldn't get a change of mind? I had a comment that I should write longer chapters, but I try to upload everyday if I can. One of my favorite comments said, "Quality is better than quantity." If I only updated once a week I would write more. I will try to add more, but I like to have so many cliffhangers.**_

As Clara roamed the crowed streets of London she felt extremely guilty. _I feel like I'm stalking someone. The things I do for the Doctor. _She had searched over fifteen blocks for the Apple of the Doctor's Eye, but with no luck. I _wouldn't even mind asking that pain, the TARDIS for more information. He spoke more about their adventures then the awkward tension I could imagine the Doctor being so easily stuck in._ Clara gave a small chuckle as she thought about the Doctor trying to flirt.

As she checked out a few shops as discretely as she could she heard her phone ring to the main riff from The Phantom of the Opera. Clara smiled as she reached for her mobile. Ever since she was fourteen she always had a soft spot for the tragic love story. "Hello Doctor, did you find her?" Clara could barely hide the excitement in her voice. "Meet me by the TARDIS." The Doctor said so darkly she had received her answer. _Aww, poor bloke. I should probably restrain myself from teasing him for a bit._

As Clara looped around in her tracks she had an icy shiver run down her spine. Clara stopped dead in her tracks as her thoughts were filled with a voice she couldn't place. The unknown male voice was muttering _"The Impossible One"_ in her head as she heard it echo inside her mind. Once it stopped she had the uncanny feeling someone's eyes bore into her. As she began sprinting as quickly as she could to the TARDIS she feel flat in the middle of the street when she heard the voice come to her once more. _"Mustn't warn the Doctor."_ Clara was brought out of her trance as a man pushed her away from the oncoming vehicle and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" Clara exclaimed as she slowly took in what had just happened. She turned to the man who had just saved her life. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I... I don't know what happened to me." Her face grew serious as she stated emotionlessly, "I almost just died." _Again._

She studied the man who was gasping for breath. He looked to be in his late 40s with light red hair with a few strains of gray. He had a kind face with light brown eyes and wore a sleek, black suit. He held his hand out and said "I'm Pete. Are you alright Miss...?" "Montague," Clara replied automatically. "Oswin Montague. Yes, I'm alright just feeling a bit outta sorts." She said rubbing her head. He smiled at her. "Nice name, Oswin. Were you heading somewhere?" "I don't think so." _Last thing I remember was the Doctor telling me to go look for Rose. _"Well then, why don't you come to my house and my family and I can offer you some dinner?" She looked at the man once more. Clara had a knack for sensing when something is off about a person. _He doesn't seem sketchy or anything, but I better not. _"That is awfully kind, but I better not. Thank you though." But Pete was persistent. "Oh come on, you almost got hit by a car. I can tell you're in shock, and it's best if you get somethin' in your stomach." Pete's face grew slightly sadder and spoke softly. "Trust me, it's the worst way to die. You're lucky I was here." Clara decided to give in."Okay then, but I hate to be a burden." "No burden at all." Pete replied with a grin. "I like walking back from work, but I think a taxi would be quicker." He said as he flagged one down, and Clara unknowingly was just invited to dinner at the Tyler residence.

**...**

As the dripping Doctor impatiently waited outside the TARDIS he grumbled about The Impossible Girl being impossibly late. _Oh well. She can let herself in. _As he stepped into his ship. He looked at how lifeless the TARDIS appeared. He sighed and thought depressingly of the Ol' Girl on Trenzalore and he gave a small shiver. _She's still running electricity, water, and all the other boring stuff, but she can't travel. It's like she is in a coma. What happened? _He stumbled around the labyrinth of the halls searching for a bathroom, and when he finally came across one he grabbed a few hair dryers from the smaller-on-the-outside cabinets, and after 45 minutes he and his clothes were relatively dry. _That was cruel. Even for Jackie. _He fixed his hair and went though half a bottle of cologne in an attempt to not smell like wet Doctor. "Huh," the Doctor said aloud to himself. "Clara must be up to something. She answered her phone so she isn't in danger. She probably went shopping." _I'll call in a bit. Right now I have a date with Torchwood._ The Doctor was now confident that nothing could be more humiliating than what he had just endured. As he locked up the TARDIS he took a deep breath. _Hang in there. It will all be worth it to see Rose. _He dragged himself to the place where he lost the most important thing he ever had. The Doctor gave a look of pure hatred as his eyes came across Torchwood Tower.

**...**

**Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong.** Rose had her feet up on her beloved desk and stared at the stars above as she counted the bongs. _So it's eight now and I get to leave in an hour._ She had finished today's paperwork by shredding all of her doodles which cut the stack to half of its original size. This is not a rare occasion, and Rose learned that nobody really even cared enough to question missing files.

She held the sonic pen John had made her for her first day as Head of Torchwood. It was a sleek black fountain pen with _Rose Tyler_ written in light pink cursive along the side. As she twirled the object around her fingers she thought about her last visit to her least favorite beach in the world.

After the Doctor and Donna were off, there was such think tension that Rose felt as though she was cutting through it every time she moved. The Meta-crisis Doctor still had a hold of Rose's hand as Jackie called Pete for a ride. Rose had a hurricane of emotions, thoughts, and general depression she was hiding weighing her mind down. If Rose closed her eyes she could almost pretend she was holding the Doctor's hand. The _real_ Doctor's hand. _My Doctor's hand._ She thought solemnly. "Are you alright?" She heard the Meta-crisis ask her. She was holding back tears that he couldn't see forming and she muttered, "I don't know." That wasn't entirely a lie. Jackie walked over and wanted to go to comfort her daughter, but both Tyler women were not entirely comfortable with the human Doctor or how he is reacting to this. So instead Jackie said, "It's gonna take some time for a ride back. Make yourselves comfortable."

The Meta-crisis sat down and Rose sat next to him. Rose was uncomfortably stiff and she turned to look at him. "So..." Rose said trying to break the awkward silence. "Doctor -" Rose's face twisted up like she just drank straight lemon juice. _No, I can't call him that. It's not right. No._ The Meta-crisis sensed this and said softly. "Just call me John. John Jones-Smith or John Smith for short. Yeah, I like the sound of that." He smiled in a way that was so _Doctor_ Rose could have laughed or cried.

"Tell me a story." Rose said after a couple of minutes. "Huh?" John said. Rose looked at her mother who was still talking on the phone. _The motor mouth. _"Can you please tell me the adventures that happened after... I got separated? I'd like to hear." She pleaded softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the waves imagining that it was the real Doctor. As Rose listened she was emotionless for the most part. She frowned when John was talking about New Earth with Martha. _It didn't take long then. _She inwardly sobbed. Her expression registered back to emotionless after a while. She gave a large smile once she heard about Jack riding the shell of the TARDIS through time. _I wish I could have spent more time with him before I got left behind. I miss him already._ Rose smiled with the memories of the best friend she had ever had. _Sorry Mickey_. _I feel like Jack and I connected more._ She smiled the entire time John told of Jack traveling with him and Martha. "Before Jack went back to Torchwood he was talking about how he was a poster boy for the Boeshane Peninsula. They had called him, _The Face of Boe_." John turned to look at her as Rose's mouth dropped. "Oh. My. God." Then she fell back in the sand and truly laughed since she got separated from the Doctor the first time.

As she was pulling herself off of the ground she heard the sound of Pete's jeep engine. John helped her up and they, along with Jackie, walked towards the jeep to find it was one of their chauffeurs. "Mr. Tyler sent me so he could watch Tony." The man stated. As Jackie slept in the car Rose pretended to be asleep as she thought to herself. _If I hadn't of kissed the Meta-crisis I could of had a chance of staying on the TARDIS. I did it in the heat of the moment! I finally hear the words from his lips and they aren't really his. He didn't even say goodbye... _The darker part of Rose's mind took over. _It's because he got tired of you._

Later that night in her room (John was staying in a different room at the time) Rose let her tears fall and let all of her emotions out to the point where she couldn't handle anymore and fell into a coma-like slumber where her dreams consisted of her in a glass cage suspended in midair. Below the cage she could see her old life with Jack, Sarah Jane, the first body of the Doctor she knew, and his current smiling up at her with the TARDIS beeping happily. Above the cage she saw her mother, Mickey, Jake, and Pete smiling down at her. For most of the dream she tried her best to break the glass and escape. Towards the end of the dream she found a crack in the glass and broke it open. Jack, Sarah Jane, the Ninth Doctor, and the TARDIS were encouraging her to come down. She looked up to see Mickey come down and join them. She jumped from the glass prison to be with her friends. Once her smile returned her Doctor grabbed her hand and led her up a ladder. Once she realized it was to the glass prison she tried her best to come back down, but it was to late. She was in and the glass started to repair itself. She couldn't speak but she mouthed, "Please!" to her Doctor. He threw in a rag doll that looked like him in her prison before the last piece was in place. She looked down at her friends who all looked horrified. Her Doctor looked up at her one last time and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the cage, and it slowly moved upwards toward her Mum, Jake, and Pete. Every time she tried to break the glass it got thicker and the cage got smaller. She looked down one last time to see everyone staring wistfully at her. Her Doctor stared at his converse then left. Slowly everyone started to leave one by one. The Ninth Doctor got in the TARDIS and took off unwillingly until only Jack was staring at her. She knew everything he tried was useless. Before Rose suffocated Jack looked at her and held out his hand towards her. She saluted back then she woke up.

Rose hated that nightmare. Just thinking about that made Rose's eyes watery. She didn't have The Glass Prison nightmare as much as the Two Doctors on the Beach that she had just last night. She went to the ladies room to try to make it seem like she wasn't crying. Once she returned she started to gather her belongings, but Rebecca's voice filled Rose's personal intercom. "Miss Tyler, there's a man here to see you. He has the papers for an appointment." _Ugh! Right when I thought I could leave. _"Send him in." Rose replied. As the man walked through her doors first thing Rose noticed was the familiar blue bow tie.

_**Very large chapter, I'm sorry. I am dying to start the next chapter! Follow, Favorite, and/or Review please! I'd love to hear this chapter's commentary.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Jar of Hearts

_**Behold. The much anticipated chapter. Rose, meet the Eleventh Doctor.**_

Rose rubbed her eyes out of exhaustion and glanced at the bloke with a bow tie and a nervous smile. "Hullo, now who are you and what are you doing here?" Rose smiled as her fingers curled around her sonic pen. The man looked momentarily flustered as though he couldn't really believe she had spoken to him. "How do you know I'm not supposed to be here?" He asked with a slight hint of coyness in his tone that made Rose's eyebrows raise. "I have an appointment." He said waving a slip of paper around. "Oh please," Rose said sarcastically. "here's a couplea things. Number 1," She held up one finger. "You looked nervous as you came through the door and right now. Not a very good poker face. Number 2," Rose continually counted the reasons on her fingers. "I've never seen you inside any of the Torchwood buildings before. Number 3, I never schedule appointments a half hour before I leave work. Number 4, that paper is blank." Her eyes momentarily flickered to the TARDIS colored bow tie. "It's psychic paper." Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. She quickly shook her head.

She casually raised her sonic pen up and pointed it at the door which flew closed when the pen hummed and the tip glowed pink. "So you feel like answering some questions? Who are you? I saw you at the chip stand the other day. I asked if you were all right and you ran away. I saw you walking down the street to towards Saint Thomas's Hospital. I figured you were an escaped mental patient." The floppy-haired man smiled at her. "Hello Rose, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." Without thinking she automatically replied, "I moisturize." She smiled at the memory of the long running joke between the Doctor and her which involved a bitchy trampoline. _My name is on the desk. Stop letting your mind drift. It is not him._ "Of course I haven't aged you just saw me yesterday. Your name would be nice." He thrust one arm up to point at her pen. "That's a lovely little device there. I have something like it." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and raised it to his face. "Hello Rose Tyler, I'm the Doctor."

**...**

Rose's jaw dropped slightly and in a barely audible tone she whispered "Doctor?" He grinned in a way that could only mean _yes_. Rose's lovely dark hazel eyes were wide open, but she set her jaw and demanded, "Prove it. A few of the morons who work here got wind of the Doctor's tale and have hired actors to come in and pretend to be him. The first time that happened..." Her voice trailed off, and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything is alright now.

Rose glanced around as if to look for a hidden camera. The Doctor suddenly started flailing about the room and yelled out, "Ah, ah! Two hearts! Oh baby I'm beating out a samba!" Rose bit her lip to not burst out into laughter. She decided to play along. "Get out of him!" She shouted. The Doctor was hardly trying to contain his grin as he looked at himself. "Ooh, he's slim... and a little bit foxy." He looks up at Rose and flashed her a mischievous look. "You thought so too; I've been inside your head." He slowly inched forward. "You've been looking." He leaned close to her, just inches away from her face. "You _like_ it." Rose lightly pushed his face away and burst into laughter. Rose had the contagious kind of laugh and soon the Doctor was laughing too.

As soon as Rose could manage a straight face she sat down on her desk and looked into his eyes for a few moments. She walked up to him and raised her hand to softly caress his face. When she didn't he grabbed her soft hand and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the fact that she was touching him. "It's you." She said as if she couldn't believe it. _She probably can't believe it._

Suddenly, she jerked her hand back as if something had burned her and slowly backed up. She stared hard at him and spoke softly trying to hide her emotions, "You. You left me. After everything. You abandoned me!" Rose let a sob escape her chest. _Oh no. _The Doctor raised up his hands and spoke quickly, "Rose, I-" Rose cut him off with her voice slowly gaining volume. "I know you thought you did what's best for me, but having a duplicate of something isn't the same as the original. That goes for multiple things." She put her hands on her hips as salty tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Who do you think you are? Sarah Jane was right. You run around leaving scars by impressing us, fascinating us, or making us fall for you. Then you just shatter our worlds when you take off ditching us for someone new or younger. The sad part is that we will do anything for you just to have a chance to come back. I'm sorry but I can't take one more step towards you cause I know all that's waiting is regret. After both times I got unexpectedly dropped in this universe I had to learn how to live half alive, and now you're here one more time. It took me so long just to feel alright. I just don't think I can take a third goodbye." She ran for the door while she soniced it open.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could after her. "Rose! Rose, I'm sorry!" "Rose! Please!" He felt his eyes and his hearts sting in unison. He just caught the end of her jacket round a corner and tried to gain speed. "Agh!" He tripped over a pair of black pumps in the middle of the hall. He pulled himself up and tried to follow the sound of metal doors slamming. By the time the Doctor found an exit to the parking lot he saw a single car speeding away. "I'm sorry." He said into the empty night.

_**You don't have to scold me for writing the end of the chapter like this because I already am. I feel like the perfect song to describe this chapter is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. When I first heard it I got the idea for this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Meet the Tylers

_**I am willing to bet that the last chapter ticked off at least a few people. Trust me if I had not have written that and someone else did I would probably be ready to kill that writer. Don't hate me just yet.**_

_It's nearly 8:45! Why is Rose working so late?_ As Jackie Tyler helped the maids make their supper she thought about her daughter. She had an ache in her stomach that could only be described as one word: guilt. _So the Doctor has gone off and changed his face again. Then he just waltzes up here expecting Rose to ditch his little clone and sweep her off of her feet. If he leaves her again she'll just shut down like last time. She wouldn't talk to anyone for a week the day after John came here. If he takes her back to our original universe I'll never see my little Rose again. If he just leaves maybe there won't be no heartache. He left her after all. _Jackie bit her lip. _Then again Rose hasn't been the same since she almost got sucked into the Void. Oi, why did she have to fall in love with a bloody alien! _Jackie grumbled something under her breath about no good grass and safety pin eating aliens when a six-year-old boy ran into the kitchen straight to Jackie.

"Hi Mummy!" Tony Tyler exclaimed. "What's the matter? You don't look happy." Jackie bend down and ruffled the boy's blonde hair and he giggled with his light brown eyes shining. "Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Now go get ready for supper." Jackie lightly pushed him towards the bathroom. "Go on now." Jackie got so lost in thought while supervising dinner that she didn't notice Pete had arrived home till he called out, "Jackie! I'm home and I brought a guest!"

**...**

Clara was absolutely dazzled by the stunning mansion. "Your place is... Wow!" She told Pete. Pete smiled at the girl. "Home sweet home. If you follow me Miss Montague, I'll introduce you to my wife." As "Oswin" followed Pete through the labyrinth that is the Tyler Mansion she tried to make mental notes of how to get around in case she had to dine and dash. She acquired this habit from the Doctor after what felt like the millionth monster she had outrun. Soon enough Clara came across a tan blonde woman scrambling around a dining table with what appeared to be maids.

"Hi honey." The woman said in a thick accent. She kissed her husband. She turned to Clara. "Hello." She whipped her head to Pete and raised an eyebrow. "Hello, you must be Jackie. I'm Oswin Montague. Your husband saved my life. I almost got ran over by a car and he pushed me out of the way." At the last sentence Jackie's face softened and she held out her hand. "Thank goodness he was there." Clara shook it as Jackie continued "Let me guess. He was pretty persistent that you come to dinner afterwords?" Clara nodded and Pete smiled sheepishly. "Dinner will be ready in a tick. There's a washroom right over there if you need it." Pete pointed to a door off to the left. "Thank you." She made her way to the room when her phone blared to life.

"Hello?" She asked not bothering to check who was calling. "Clara, where are you? I called you two hours ago and told you to come back to the TARDIS." She heard the Doctor respond bitterly. _Something's wrong with him._ Clara thought. "You did? I don't remember." The Doctor's tone suddenly became anxious. "Is everything alright? Where are you?" Clara replied. "I.. Something happened and I almost got hit by a car. This man pushed me out of the way and saved my life. He said I was in shock and he invited me to dinner with his family." The Doctor replied back in a confused tone. "Thank Rassilon that you are alright, but you aren't in any danger? Not kidnaped or anything?" "Nope. I'll be on my way after dinner. Then we talk. Something happened. I know you well enough. See you in a bit." She hung up her phone, washed her hands, and headed back to the kitchen.

Clara walked up to Pete and asked, "Mind me asking, why are we having dinner so late?" Pete replied, "My daughter, she's working late. It seems all she does is work." All of a sudden a little boy runs out from behind a door screaming, "Dad!" and darting towards Pete. "Hey buddy!" Pete gathers him in a hug. Tony spins around and looks at Clara. She kneels down on the floor, so she is eye level with the child. "Hi, I'm Oswin! Who are you?" The boy smiles and says brightly, "I'm Tony! Will you play with me?" Clara smiles back and replies, "Of course." The small boy grabs her hand and leads her to his play room a few doors down.

After thirty minutes of play time. Jackie pops her head in the toy room to see Tony sitting on Clara's lap as she reads him a book. Jackie smiles at the two and says, "We've just decided to start supper now. Come along." Clara picks up the boy and carries him over to the dining room. Jackie was still staring at Tony. "You are spectacular with him. He usually only acts like that with his sister." Clara smiles and says, "Thank you. He's an angel. I'm a nanny and a governess. Trust me, there are worse kids." _Where do I recognize the name Jackie from?_

Clara, Pete, Tony, and Jackie were in the middle of dinner when Pete said, "Oswin, do you live around here?" She shook her head and said "I've been traveling with a friend of mine." Tony looked at her and said, "Will you be here long? You're really nice and fun to play with." Clara smiled at the child. _That may be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. _She thought. "I don't know, but from the looks of things I will be here least a few days." Jackie looked at her and said, "You're a governess and a nanny whose great with Tony. If you're in town a little longer would you be sweet enough to babysit him? I need to get out during the day more often, and he is too much of a handful for the maids or butlers. We will pay of course." Clara's eyebrows shot up. "I may be busy and my friend is going through some rough stuff." Tony looked down sadly. "But I'll try to whenever I can." Tony yelled, "Yay!"

All of a sudden they heard a door slam close, and they all jumped. Clara heard a woman crying. Pete and Jackie looked at each other and Jackie sprinted after the sound. Clara saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair run to a flight of stairs. Clara heard Jackie yelling, "Rose, honey calm down!" "Ro?" Tony asked.

_A blonde Rose._ That's what the Doctor had said when she was in the hospital. Now that she thought about it she recognized the name Jackie. "I believe this is my cue to leave." She turns to Pete. "Thank you for everything. I'll leave my number behind in case you need me." She hugs Tony and kisses him on the head. "Bye Tony." "Bye bye Oswin." As she starts to head out the door she stops and turns around. "What did you say your last name was?" "Tyler. We're the Tylers." Pete says back with confusion on his face. "Okay. I hope Rose feels better." Clara runs to the kitchen and writes her alias and her number on a slip of paper and attaches it to the fridge. She immediately darts for the door and doesn't stop running until she gets to the TARDIS.


	15. Chapter 15: In The Mood

_**Hello my lovelies. I am terribly sorry I've slacked off on posting. I've been very busy. A few nights ago I started and finished __The Fault in Our Stars__. Brilliant work. Plus, I've been terribly busy with a combination of writers block. I am afraid I might later on become a bit bias in my writing. So as a warning I am stating this now. I don't like the Meta-crisis Doctor. It is nothing against him I mean because of him we got __**TWO SEXY TENTH DOCTORS**__ (and a very sassy DoctorDonna) WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT? Certainly not Captain Jack. I don't like the concept of the Meta-crisis. Alright, it's mostly because if it wasn't for him Rose would still be around, and Donna would have her memory. People talk about the big anniversary and expect Rose and the Meta-crisis to have children and be happy, but I simply cannot see that and hope I won't see it. I will probably explain my reasonings subtly through my musings. If I later on seem bias that's why. P.S. in my description I mention that this is number 1 in my 50th anniversary series, but I've decided that this one installment will be the 50th anniversary. It will have a sequel, though. Thanks for reading.**_

Miss Rose Tyler, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Head of Torchwood One, The Valiant Child, Defender of the Earth, and The Bad Wolf was reduced to a heap of blonde hair and tears by a haunting memory. She locked herself in her former bedroom of the Tyler Mansion much to her mother's dismay. Her room appeared to be a hotel room that had a resident who ever stayed her welcome. _Nothing unique. Nothing special. It's just nothing. _Trying to sleep was useless. She emailed her secretary that she will be using some of her holidays starting tomorrow. She then whipped out her hidden diary that she wrote in about her former life.

She glanced through the pages. Most of her entries were about her nightmares. She flipped to the very first page and silently read to herself.

_I am writing this in case I can never tell anyone of what hell I am now experiencing. I officially dub this __The Diary of a Wilting Rose__. It all started with my drab job at the shop. _Rose couldn't handle reliving the life-changing, heart-racing moments she had experienced with the Doctor, so she stopped reading. Along the inner margin of the page she had wrote in curly letters. _Then I fell in love. _She briefly glanced at the bottom of the page._ Then he vanished. _There were some tear stained blobs around that final paragraph. Rose headed to the first empty page she could find.

_July 7, 2016  
I haven't felt what passes for normal in days. I had this weird tingly feeling like I should know something that I don't. I know why now. He came back. The Doctor _(Rose's hand twitched as she wrote his name)_ is in Pete's World._

_He went to see me at work. He had regenerated. I don't know how many times, but he had. I was slightly shocked. He went from sexy to... Cute. He definitely isn't average. Oh no siree. He is just not sexy anymore. I'm kind of happy though because looking at John shouldn't be too hard now. But God, this new Doctor is a flirt._

_When he came in he acted like he was this random bow tie wearing loon in tweed who I was getting kinda suspicious of. Then he points to my sonic pen and says, "That's a lovely little device there. I have something like it." He pulled out his new sonic screwdriver and raised it to his face. "Hello Rose Tyler, I'm the Doctor."_

_I made him prove that it was him and not one of the jackasses who hire people to pretend to be the Doctor, and send them into my office. Mental note: Find out who does that, kick their ass, and then fire their beaten ass. Anyway, he mimicked Cassandra going into his old body. I was trying so hard not to laugh. It felt so foreign coming from this new Doctor, but he had proven himself. I busted into a fit of laughter after his performance was over._

_I raised my hand to touch his face. Mostly for the benefit of knowing I wasn't imagining things again. When he had said, "You like it." I had lightly pushed his face away, but this was just to be sure. I was scared at the results so it just hovered there until he grabbed it and latched it on his face. He had this look of pure joy he seemed to relish in. I said, "It's you."_

_As soon as I had said it every flashback, every nightmare, every time I so much as thought of Bad Wolf Bay poured into me. I then pulled my hand back, started crying, said some things I'd rather not think about, and ran away. He was running after me. I managed to get to my car and drive home before he caught up to me._

_I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to get hurt either. If I keep my distance maybe he'll get into the TARDIS, and head to the normal universe. I just can't get close. If I get close than I start to care more. If I start to care more than I start to fall in love. If I start to fall in love than I get sent away. Then we both get hurt because the universes are coldhearted bitches._

_I have a feeling than evading him will not be easy because I'm willing to bet he will wait for me at work or outside my house tomorrow and continue to screw with my head and heart. _Rose turned on her old stereo to listen to_ "In The Mood" _which was the song that was playing when she, Jack, and her original Doctor had danced to after the gas mask incident. She smiled sadly at the memory. She then continued to write in several sizes and fonts all over the next page:_ Why did I have to fall in love with an alien?_

**...**

As Clara breathlessly sprinted to the TARDIS she was scolding herself for not realizing that was Rose's family sooner. As she weakly pried open the TARDIS's doors she stepped inside and shivered. Clara will be the first to admit that the TARDIS and her hate each other, but seeing it like this was just unnatural, even for Clara.

As Clara forced her lungs to accept air her ears picked up on a quiet noise. She slowly followed it until she realized it was swing music. It appeared that the music was coming from around her room, but as she got closer she figured it was a few doors down. She passed her room and the one beside it. She found a door that she couldn't remember being there. On the door were the letters _"RT"_. Clara immediately thought, _Rose Tyler._ As she cracked the door open she was blinded by pink. After she blinked a few times she saw the Doctor sitting on a bed with his hands folded, and he was staring at something hung on a wall.

Something possessed Clara to come in and sit beside him. As she slowly sat beside him, and lightly held his arm he turned to look at her like a deer caught in headlights. "It's okay. What happened?" Clara spoke softly like the way she would calm a crying child. He took a shaky breath and mustered the strength to say, "I found Rose." Clara pretended to look surprised. She had deducted that had happened and not went as planned after she discovered that the tearful blonde was Rose.

After the Doctor recalled the depressing events and glared at Clara laughing (since she had remembered who Cassandra was from his story) she held him in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I met Rose's family." She whispered. His head whipped back to stare at her. "How? I went there and her mother slapped me, threatened me, slapped me _again_, and then turned the sprinklers on as I was leaving." Clara raised her eyebrows to silently say, _Really?_

"Well, I didn't know when you called. The man who saved my life was her father. Jackie was kind to me. Tony adored me and vice-versa. I told them my name was Oswin Montague, and in the middle of supper a blonde flies in crying her eyes out, sorry Doctor, then I put one and two together realized it was Rose, then left. Oh! Jackie wanted me to know if I could babysit Tony while I'm in town, and I said I would." The Doctor stared at her and after what felt like forever he muttered grimly, "It's clear who had the more successful day."

For several minutes there was an excruciatingly uncomfortable silence that Clara finally gained the courage to brake. "This is a lovely song, Doctor. What's it called?" The Doctor dug his hands deep into his pockets as he slowly walked up to a framed photograph. It was of a man with big ears and a leather jacket holding a younger Rose mid-dip while dancing. The man looked up in surprise at the unknown photographer, but Rose was smiling with her tongue poking out between her teeth in an up-side-down smile. She looked as though she was having one of the most fantastic moments of her life. After intense pondering Clara finally recognized the man as one of the Doctors who had ran past her in his Timeline. "The song is from the 1940s around WWII." The Doctor said still staring at the picture. "It's called _"In The Mood"_.

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I'd love some more reviews please! It will probably help with the writer's block (hint hint). Thanks!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Undercover Clara

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm still in a bit of a writing slum, but it's mostly because my brain is swarming with ideas for the sequel. On my JustANerdyGirl page I put some opinions and information about Doctor Who that might make some of my rambling a bit more clear. I know people aren't happy with the current Rose and Doctor situation, but never fear for Clara is here!**_

Clara knew she couldn't save them. She knew that, but she didn't know why they needed saving. They just kept running towards her, but as much as they tried, they couldn't reach her. They were together, which seemed odd to Clara. _They shouldn't be. It doesn't feel right._ She tried to reach out to them, but she couldn't move. It was as if she was stuck in suspended animation. All she could see was the two of them running towards her in utter blackness. They had fear so clearly etched upon their faces, and Clara felt a shiver creep down her statue-still back. She felt a solid grip around her neck. If Clara could move her mouth she would start gasping for air. Black spots dotted her vision, and were slowly engulfing the running pair. "Mustn't tell the _Doctor_." A voice whispered. It sounded as if a knife was scraping stone as it wove it's way into Clara's mind. Clara felt her body go numb as she was being consumed by the darkness.

**"Gasp!"** Clara shot up out of bed, and automatically reached out for the pair. _Oh._ Clara was still gasping for air as she thought about the nightmare._ "Mustn't tell the Doctor." That is most definitely a sign that something is about to go wrong. Can't we ever get a break?_ As Clara settled back into bed two other people had just awoke from a nightmare, such as this.

**...**

Clara snapped out of her daze at the sound of her phone ringing. She checked the time for about 8:30 AM. "Yes?" Clara tried not to snap. "Hi Oswin," a loud voice said into the phone. "It's Jackie. I'm sorry about the short notice, but could you babysit Tony in a half hour? I have some..." Jackie's voice trailed off. "Business to attend to. I'll pay ya fifteen pounds. It shouldn't be over four hours. What do ya say?"

Clara was about to decline, but the gears within her impossible mind started to turn. "Yes!" She shouted, but then spoke softer. "Sorry. I'd love to. Is there anything special I have to do?"

"No, he already ate breakfast, but..." Jackie's voice trailed off once more and spoke hesitantly, "His sister, Rose, she is dealing with some, umm, tough things. I am actually going to talk to a doctor about it as soon as you come." Clara raised her eyebrows knowing that it won't be just any doctor. "Please don't tell her I said that. Can you keep an eye out for her. This sounds ridiculous asking you to watch my twenty-eight year old daughter, but I'm worried about her. I feel like I can trust you for some reason." There was a pause. "You know what? Never mind I'll-" But Clara cut her off. "No! It's fine. Let me guess man problems? I can talk to her. It sounds like she could use a friend." Jackie mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "If only he was just a man." Clara subdued a giggle.

"Thank you a lot Miss Montague." Jackie said with relief spewing out of her words. "I'll get on my way now. Bye Mrs. Tyler." "Bye Oswin, and please call me Jackie." _How could such a kind woman scare the Doctor?_ Clara thought as she hung up the phone.

Clara threw on a blue v-neck tee advertising an American band called, "Lifehouse", a pair of white skinny jeans, and TARDIS blue converse she found in her closet. _I'm not wearing a dress and wedges, so I think I'll walk. _As she walked through the TARDIS she noticed the Doctor was no where in sight.

Clara figured he needed some alone time, so she decided to text him. _Doctor, I'm going out for some food and to walk around a bit. I'll be back later. Hope you feel better._ She was extremely worried he'd do something stupid like creep around Rose's house and freak everyone out. _I never know what the loon will do next._ Clara shook her head. She tried to focus on keeping her train of thought on track. Once she approached the Tyler Mansion she decided to go forth with her plan. She rang the elegant doorbell, stepped inside, took off her converse, and then left them by the door.

"OSWINNNNNNN!" She heard Tony screech as he dashed down a grand staircase to hug her. "Hi Tony," she laughed. "Where's your mum?" "Checking on Ro. She's sad. I want my big sister to be happy. Come on, the three of us can play together!" Tony grabbed her hand and pulled Clara along. "Oh. Okay then." Clara replied slightly flustered. Tony led her through a maze of hallways that reminded her of the TARDIS. He stopped at one door and poked his head in. "Mummy, Ro! Oswin is here! He opened the door to show Clara looking completely uncomfortable. "Ugh, hi." Clara mumbled as she grabbed her arm. Clara flicked her eyes into the room. Jackie was sitting at the end of a bed talking to a blonde curled in the covers. Clara presumed that this was Rose. She had her hair up in a messy bun and had on a faded purple tee shirt. _Wow, she is lovely in a way without trying. How old did she Jackie say she was. 28? 29? She doesn't look it. Then again, I don't look 26._

She turned to give Tony and "Oswin" a half-hearted smile. Clara smiled back, but couldn't help notice her hazel eyes were a pinkish red from crying. She stood up and shook Clara's hand. Clara was still amazed someone could look so good in a crumpled purple tee and black basketball shorts, especially if said person was recently crying. "You must be the girl Tony doesn't shut up about." Clara laughed. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler, but Tony just calls me Ro. Nice top. I love that band." Rose noted.

"Why thank you. I'm Oswin Montague. How are you?" Clara asked then mentally smacked herself. Rose sighed and spoke somberly, "I'm as fine as I can be right now." Jackie grimaced and Tony looked confused, but Clara nodded her head and replied, "Aren't we all?"

**...**

After Jackie left, Rose, Tony, and Clara played with some of Tony's toy rocket ships, planes, and cars in his play room. Tony help up a small jet while making engine sounds, "I wish I could go to space like John." Tony said in an excited tone. "Tony!" Rose snapped when Clara raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." Tony whimpered. Rose sighed and turned to Clara. "My boyfriend, John Jones-Smith, used to be.. an astronaut. He's now a scientist, but Tony isn't supposed to talk about it. I assume you aren't an international spy or anything?" Rose cracked a small grin when Clara started laughing. "Nope." Clara popped the "p" at the end. "Just a babysitter gone traveling." _Hint. Hint._ Clara thought.

Tony started to yawn, and rub his eyes. "Tony," Rose and Clara spoke in a motherly tone in unison then laughed. "You should probably go take a nap." Rose said lightly. Tony frowned and shook his head. "Please?" Clara asked sweetly. Tony's face softened. "Okay, but you have to tuck me in, Oswin." Clara smiled but Rose laughed loudly. "Come on ya little ladykiller." _She has one of those contagious laughs. _Clara thought between giggles. _I love those kind._ When Clara looked in Tony's room in looked like she stepped right into the depths of space. He had galaxy wallpaper and planets hanging from the ceiling with twinkling lights resembling stars. "Wow." Clara breathed. When she and Rose tucked Tony into his bed he hugged both of them. "Nighty-night." Clara kissed his forehead and he blushed. "Thanks Oswin." Then he lulled off to sleep.

After Clara and Rose crept out of his room Clara asked, "Does he always fall asleep in the middle of the morning?" Rose nodded. "His internal clock is way out of whack, and I'd watch out if I were you. If Tony's crush gets any worse he might start followin' ya home." Rose turned to face Clara. "Wanna hang out in my room?" Clara smiled, "Sure, but I feel like I'm sixteen again hanging out at a friend's." The two girls laughed as they wound their way back through the mansion.

While they listened to music and painted their nails the two chatted about the most random things. "How come Americans think all cool stuff is from here, and we think vice-versa?" Rose asked as they listened to Lifehouse and The Fray. Clara shrugged. "The grass is always greener on the other side, I guess." Clara knew where she had to steer the conversation from here.

"So-" Clara started, but got cut off as Rose spoke quietly. "I know what you are going to say. I'm sorry my mum pretty much hired you to watch me instead of Tony. She thinks I'm depressed or whatever. I am just having ehhh... issues. She's probably off havin' tea with the President of the UK, Harriet Jones." _President?_ "Boy problems? I thought you said you have a boyfriend?" Clara asked. "John? Yeah he is. We're takin' it slow though. It's something else." "You wanna talk about it?" Rose looked thoughtful, "I'm sorry, but why do you care? I only met 'cha like an hour ago."

"You have that look like you need to talk to someone. I had that look after my mum died." Clara looked down at her folded hands. "I'm so so sorry." Rose gave her a supportive hug. "Well Oswin, it's multiple things that are bringing me close to losing it." She got up to get something out of a drawer. "Wait Rose, I have something I need to tell you, before you tell me anything. My real name isn't Oswin Montague. That's only an alias I made up. My real name is Clara, Clara Oswald." Rose turned around and gave her a look. "Why'd you make up a name?" "I never give strangers my real name. Besides, I like Oswin Montague better than Clara Oswald." She partially lied. Rose spun on her heels and replied, "I like Clara Oswald. Don't ever change it."

Rose plopped back down with a framed photo of her and two other people. There was a blonde man with a big nose dressed in Roman battle armor on the left, there was a long legged redhead in a copper's outfit on the right, and in the middle Rose was dressed up like the current Doctor. She had her hair straightened so it looked like it flopped to one side, she had a small tweed jacket, a red bow tie, light pink dress shirt, and dark slacks. She had a smile that almost reached her eyes, and she had her arms draped around her two friends who were smiling as well. Clara had to resist letting her mouth drop for she recognized the Doctor's old attire from the TARDIS voice-interface.

"These two people became my two best friends on this world, Amelia and Rory Williams. This was a photo of us at a Halloween party last year." Rose's voice was a mere whisper. Amelia told me I should dress like the stuffy professor she had a dream about, and Rory helped me pick out the clothes." Rose smiled fondly at the memory. "I was at a low point when I met them. I knew them before they were married. We pretty much instantly became friends. It was as if some unknown person saw to it that we did. They insisted on me being the Maid of Honor at their wedding. I almost felt like my old self again after I really got to knew them. Around early May this year I had a week long business meeting in Glasgow, Scotland. Before I left Amelia told me she was pregnant. Only Rory and I knew. It seemed that the Williams family finally got their happy ending." Clara had to strain her ears to hear her. "Rory said that I would be the Godmother. I was so happy I cried and so did Amelia." Rose had tears welling in her eyes. "When I returned I found out they were in a car accident. A drunk driver rammed into them. Neither of them made it." Rose started silently weeping and Clara held her shoulders while suppressing a sob. "I never got to say a proper goodbye either." Rose whispered mutely, "It's _always_ a car crash."

"I am so so sorry." Clara said with as much empathy as she could muster. "It's the past. I just miss them almost as much as I miss my -." Rose immediately clamped her mouth shut. "What is it? You can tell me. That's what friends are for." Clara said softly. "You think of us as friends?" Rose asked while wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes. Yes I do. I am pretty good at reading people, and I know that you seem like an all-around wonderful person who could use someone to confide in."

Rose smiled timidly, "Thank you. If I told you the rest of what is bothering me you'd think I was an escapee from a mental ward." _Try me. _Clara thought. "I promise I won't." She raised her left hand. "Nanny's honor." Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright you asked for it."

**...**

_Okay, I can't really talk about the Doctor to some person who I just met. Amelia and Rory didn't even know about him. Although, Amelia had a dream about... Never mind that. Okay lying abilities don't fail me now._ Rose's head was racing. "So, a few years back I met this man who saved my life. His umm name was the Doctor. That's what I always called him anyway. He was amazing. After we became best friends I realized that I had started to fall in love with him." She sighed. "He changed a good bit right when I wasn't denying it to my self any longer. I was suspicious for a bit after his regeneration." She put air quotes around the word. "I soon realized I loved the new him even more. Then something happened... I was separated from him. For good. He had to leave for his work, and I could never see him again. I never actually told him that I loved him, so we were nothing more than best friends. I had one last conversation with him. I couldn't touch him, but it was wonderful to hear his voice again. We only had a few minutes to talk. Towards the end of it I had told him I loved him. Then he said to me, 'Quite right too.' He paused 'And I suppose, it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler-" then the connection broke."

**...**

Clara knew she was changing the story, but she was still horrified at the raw emotion displayed on Rose's face. _It's looks as if it had just happened to her this morning._ Clara thought as her hand covered her mouth. Rose took a few calming breaths and continued, "I tried to get back on with my life. I threw my self into my work, and tried to never let my mind wonder. A little under two years later, and I started a project that, if it worked, I could get back to my Doctor. After months and months of working I finally got the situation fixed, and I came back." She gave a depressed smile. "Needless to say there was a lot of emotion. Some shit went down that had to be taken care of by us and some friends. After that was over he took me back to the very place I tried to escape from. he was basically saying if I stayed I would get hurt. I, of course, didn't care and wanted to stay. He found me a guy that he thought would be good for me. Then he left me. Again."

_Note to self,_ Clara thought. _Hit the Doctor for that. He is so thick that he doesn't even realize how much that hurt her. _Rose looked out her window. "Oh, and that guy he left me with? My current boyfriend, John. He's great, but he isn't the Doctor. They share certain qualities, but. It. Is. Not. Him. All of that happened about five years ago. Yesterday, the Doctor just pops up in my office expecting me to run back into his arms like nothin' happened. He didn't even consider that I might be furious that he left me for the second time. That just made me even more upset, and I ran out. He changed again, too. I just have to stay away from him because as soon as I start to care again... Poof! He'll be gone again."

_**So, sorry this chapter took forever. I am going to get right back onto the next. I just can't wait for things to heat up towards the end.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Torchwood Infiltration

_**Hello, my lovelies! I've decided to change how I write my sound effects thanks to one of my reviewers, ResistanceInMotion. I'd also like to thank my other reviews for Chapter 16. I love getting positive feedback and can only be described as one of the greatest feelings in the world.**_

While Clara was out consoling Rose, the Doctor had other plans. He had absolutely no tolerance for guilty dreams or nightmares whatsoever last night, so he spend the entire night tinkering under the TARDIS Control Room. He kept his mind focused on the TARDIS as he rewired and occasionally shocked himself in an (unsuccessful) attempt to get his beloved ship running once more. He stumbled out of the TARDIS at 6:30 in the morning to go try to talk to Rose at Torchwood HQ. Since he knew where her office was he didn't have to set foot into Torchwood Tower to use the Underground Tunnels again. _Thank Rassilon I don't have to go in there again!_

After he wound his way up to her secretary's office he saw a very bored woman playing solitaire on her computer. He walked up to her desk and smiled. "Hello, I'm John Smith!" He flashed his slightly physic paper. "I do believe we met last night. Rebecca isn't it? I've come to see Miss Tyler." She glanced up at the man. "She's on holiday which means she's ill because she _never_ misses work for a vacation. Can I take a message?" Behind his cheerful mask the Doctor was crestfallen. He knew she wasn't here because of him. "Oh! Silly me!" He slapped his forehead. "Did I say I came to see her? I meant I came to collect something for her." _Wow. Is that the best I can do? That's sad._ He once again showed her the psychic paper imagining a note from Rose. She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay go on in." As Rebecca watched the man shuffle through the double doors she thought suspiciously, _The man has five minutes until I call security. I doubt this is a mere coincidence that he has the same name as her boyfriend._

As the Doctor stepped into the office he took the time to admire the beauty of it instead of admiring his dazzling Rose. He soniced the room before touching anything. _After all, it is Torchwood. What the... _His sonic started making an odd humming and the light started to blink as the Doctor approached Rose's desk. _This is very strange. It never works with wood. _Not caring if he triggered an alarm he started his inspection of the desk.

After observing a few of the functions of the desk he gazed upon it more than anything else. His eye caught a minuscule break in the smooth wood near the bottom. _A secret drawer! I love a good secret drawer. Stop it Doctor, you sound like your Tenth self._ He tried to open it, but the keyhole was locked. The Doctor tried his sonic, but being made of wood, the drawer wouldn't budge. _Since when has Rose ever been so secretive? If I were her where would I hide a key?_ Once again his curiosity had gotten the best of him. His eyes scanned the room for anything that would give an indication of where a key would be. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a book that looked like it had been handled more than the others. The Doctor smiled as he read the title of it, _A Torchwood Rendering of the Nestene Consciousness_. "Of course," he whispered to himself. As he slid out the book a small wooden key fell to the ground.

After he unlocked the desk, a panel in the side of her desk slid open to reveal a covered medium sized metal crate. Before he had a chance to open it up two burly men and Rebecca burst through the doors with Rebecca holding a blaster. "Stop right there!" Rebecca said cocking her gun.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and said an exasperated tone, "Please put that thing down. Someone could get hurt. Look," he held up the box. "I have exactly what she asked me for, so if you'll excuse me." He picked up the key, placed it back under the book, picked up the box, and walked right pasted the bewildered faces of three Torchwood employees. "B-but..." Rebecca stammered. "Your name it's-" the Doctor cut her off. "A very common name thank you very much. Have a nice day." With that he turned on his heels and waltzed out of Torchwood with a smug look upon his face.

As soon as he entered the TARDIS he wanted to open the box as badly as a child on Christmas Morning, but his foot stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. He set the box down, grabbed the paper, and stepped outside. The note read: _Doctor, when you find this call me._ With a hastily written phone number on the bottom. He grabbed his TARDIS flip phone, and called the number. As soon as it stopped ringing the Doctor practically shouted into the phone, "Rose?!" He felt a tap on his shoulder, and whipped around to see the smiling face of Jackie Tyler holding a phone to her ear. "Think again, sweetheart."

**...**

The Doctor flinched at seeing her and shielded his face with his arms. "Jackie, I think you've smacked me enough times to last for a while." Jackie's smile dropped, "Yeah... Sorry about that. Come on you and I have some talkin' to do."

Jackie led him to a small fish and chip place down the road. The Doctor slid into his booth across from Jackie while still trying to protect his face. "Oh cut that out will you." He lowered his arms. There was a pause until Jackie cleared her throat. "So, how many times have you changed your face since... You know?" "Just the once. It's been a long time." He sighed. "Too long."

"Well," Jackie started. "The whole three years ahead of our old universe kinda throws us for a loop. Technically it's been five years since we've seen you, but if you go off of this world's time it's been eight." The Doctor winced. "How has she been?" Jackie continued talking a kilometer a minute. "In this universe she is 31, but she's still really 28. Before the whole dimension jumping thing she finished high school then graduated from the University of London. She made the point of calling it the Alternate Universe-ity of London. After that she became a field agent for Torchwood. Once she returned, she worked her way through the ranks to become Head of Torchwood. She still enjoys going out in the field though, and even has her own team. You'd love it cause it has got Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Jake, and some other people named Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones. Your clone, John Jones-Smith, is head of the Science Department there, and Pete is in charge of inventing gadgets and such."

The Doctor raised a hand looking exhausted. "That's great and all, but _how_ is she?" Oh. Jackie took that as the unspoken, "Are they happy?" Jackie puffed out some air, "She hasn't been the same since Canary Wharf. I'm so worried. She threw herself into all sorts of stuff after she got over the depression. Once she figured out a way to get back that's all she would focus on. She had a combined look of hope and desperation at the time. Once she came back with John... Oi," Jackie pressed her hand to her forehead. "She lived through the stories of your traveling after she was gone. I think that night after the beach she had a nightmare because she wouldn't talk to anyone for a week. She couldn't even look at John. She made some friends after a while, but they just died in a car crash about two months ago. She may have fooled almost everyone, but I still know she is masking sadness and wanderlust. That TARDIS piece hasn't started growin yet. Any way, the other night Rose came home bawling her eyes out, so I kinda figured you talked to her. Pete's been trying to be the father she never had, but he just isn't gettin' through." Jackie's voice faded away as she saw the Doctor lying face down on the table and not moving.

"That's when I knew I shouldn't have slapped ya or drench you in the sprinklers. I'm sorry." She heard him mumble, "It's fine. I, I deserve much worse. I put her through all of that!" Jackie laid her hand on his head, and made it so he was looking up at her. "Look Mr. Time Travel I am her mother. I want her and Tony safe as much as possible, but I know you and her. You two are meant for each other. Just because Rose is upset doesn't mean you aren't going to try to sweep her off her feet again." The Doctor just stared at her with wide green eyes. "I just want to propose a deal. If and when you bring Rose back to the normal universe I need you to do one thing. Let my family and I go with you." The Doctor jumped back in his seat. "No! No families on the TARDIS!" He said while frantically flailing his arms. "Relax!" Jackie snapped. "I mean let us pack our bags and drop us off in the normal universe. For good. I just don't want my family separated for eternity!" She shot him a death glare. The Doctor thought about it for about thirty seconds, "That would be fine, but does Pete know about this?" Jackie shrugged. "Eh, I can convince him easy. Do we have a deal?" Jackie held out her hand. "Yes," he shook it. "One microscopic problem. Rose hates me now." The Doctor's voice cracked as he said that. As Jackie got up she looked at him, "She'd never hate you. Ever." Then Jackie strolled out of the restaurant without so much as a goodbye.

_**So, some people think this story is going to be wrapping up soon, but it's my duty as an author (I've always wanted to say that) to tell you... "Look alive and don't forget: That it's not over (it's not over) No, it's not over YET!" Sorry, any AVPM/AVPS/AVPSY fans? Any way, there will be multiple more chapters. Besides, do you really think I'm going to leave John out of the fun? Nope! He will definitely be butting into the Doctor's (well, it's really more Clara's) master plan. I'm warning you now to whoever actually bothered to read this that some of the final chapters in this will be very brutal. I'm letting you guys vote on this. Would you rather get a chapter as I finish it and wait, or would you prefer me to finish writing the brutal chapters and post them all at once? Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Musn't Tell the Doctor

_**Hi my lovelies! I'm just letting you know I've decided to post the brutal chapters as I write them. Sorry, but I don't want to take forever to update this when I get there. This isn't the beginning of the brutal chapters yet, but trust me you'll know when it starts. I have a better explanation on the bottom.**_

Once the Doctor returned to the TARDIS he immediately went into the Console Room to open the crate that has been pestering his mind for so long. _What could be so important she has it locked away in a secret compartment in her desk. It's made of wood too! Why would it need to be sonic proof!?_ He plopped down in his Captain's Chair as he carefully removed the metal sealing with his sonic. The Doctor removed the lid to reveal a round yellow button about the same size as his hand. The button had silver plating around it. "A dimension cannon." He whispered.

He gently picked it up with shaky hands to find the back was disassembled with wires hanging out. _As if someone was trying to rewire..._ The thought trailed off. He _can't_ get too hopeful. He saw some crumpled up pieces of paper and some stray tools lying around the bottom. He emptied out the box to find a blueprint folded up below the paper. He unraveled the blueprint to show Rose's chicken scratch surrounding a model of the dimension jump. Most of it appeared to be formulas on how to get it to work without ripping a whole through time and space. _Oh you clever girl._ He smiled. Though none of the formulas would be successful he was still extremely proud of how much she learned since Canary Wharf. He thought he saw a scribble on one of the sheets and unfolded it. The Doctor saw a sketch of the TARDIS orbiting a moon or a planet. What really caught his eye was what was written on the TARDIS sketch, "Bad Wolf".

After he smoothed out the rest of the papers he decided to read them. Most of the pages were crossed out except for three of them. The first one read:

_12-25-11  
Dear Mum, Pete, & Tony,  
If you are reading this than I am sorry. I'm so so sorry. Since John, Mum, and I returned to this universe a couple of months ago I've been secretly working on reinventing the dimension canon on my own. As of the date in the corner I haven't gotten in functional yet._

_ "I'm sorry." Can't even describe the grief and pain I know I have put all of us through. I hope I never have to leave you this letter. If I can fix and improve one of these maybe I can salvage enough to bring you along with my best friends._

_ If I couldn't please know I tried. I never belonged in this universe. Maybe as a yippie dog, but not as a person. I feel like I'm a living, breathing paradox. You all can conclude why I left. John isn't the Doctor. I still love the real him. I tore down the walls of the universe once, and I will do it again. I miss seeing new worlds, running for my life, hearing "Fantastic!" or the original "Allons-y!" every other minute, I miss the sweet hum of the TARDIS, I miss fighting monsters, I miss saving races, I miss my friends, and I miss __him__! I miss my Doctor! I still love him more than life itself. I need to get back to him. I just have to do this. I'm sorry. I love you three so much. Please don't hate me for leaving. Tony, one day you'll travel amongst the stars too. I know you will. I love you, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't say it to your faces. I'll think of you everyday. Take care of John for me.  
With much love, Rose Tyler_

The Doctor just stared at the paper letting the words sink in. _She was trying to get back to me._ He jumped and started spinning around the TARDIS like an energetic five year-old. **"She was trying to get back to me!"** He yelled. _My darling Rose. She may even still love me!_

As soon as he wore himself out he sat back down to read the two maintaining letters. As soon as he saw to whom the next letter was addressed to he wished he hadn't. He felt a knot twist in his stomach, but continued to read.

_7-22-11  
Dear Amelia & Rory,_

_ Remember those stories I used to tell about different worlds in different universes? Well, they are more than just stories. I've seen them. I, Rose Tyler, do not exist in this universe. I'm from a parallel universe. The man called, "The Doctor" in my stories is real. I made the mistake of falling in love with a two-hearted 900 year old alien. Amelia, I know what you're thinking. If you think I'm so mental than why are you still reading? You mustn't tell anyone what is enclosed in this letter except my mum, Pete Tyler, and Jake Simmonds from my work._

_ John is actually a human clone of the Doctor. He may look like him, but there is something missing. A big something. Twice as big as that crack you had in your wall when you were little, Rory. If you are reading this I have gone after my real Doctor, but that means that I had to leave this world for forever. I'm so sorry._

_ I wanted to take you two and my family with me. Well, you two are more like my real family than my own. When I first met you two it was about a month after I got stuck here with my Mum and one of my old mates, Mickey. We were from the other universe. Mum and Mickey created lives here. I was trying to survive here. When I went on that "work break" earlier this year I was trying to dimension hop to get back to him. I never planned on coming back. Does that explain why I was trying not to cry when I came to say goodbye? I would hop between universes probably all the time, but doing so breaks down the barriers of different universes to where some nasty things would happen. I'm trying to create a non-apocalyptic way I could go back to where I belong. The Doctor sent me back with John because he was trying to protect me and give me a happy life. He's so stupid like that. He knows I'd come back kicking and screaming if I had known what he was up to. He had my best interest at hearts, and I guess that is why I love him. I think he was protecting himself too. A human life span to him is like a fruit fly life span to us. He just can't take anymore losses._

_ I love you two. I swear when I get to my universe I'll look up Amelia Jessica Pond and Rory Arthur Williams. You'll always be in my heart. Goodbye.  
Signed with love, Rose Tyler_

A flood of emotions washed over the Doctor. _The Ponds. Amy and Rory. _He considered looking for the alternate Williams family, but just decided that he wouldn't get involved. _All that matters is that Amy and Rory are happy, together, and alive here._

As the Doctor reached for the last letter he saw that most of the words were covered up with markers or scribbled out with a pen.

_5-9-12  
Dear John,  
I'm sorry.  
Rose_

The Doctor flipped over the "Dear John" letter, but those were the only remaining words left. A slight tremor passed through the Doctor at the realization that he had been neglecting. If he wanted his Rose he would have to go through himself.

**...**

After Clara left the Tylers', Rose prepared an outfit to go out in. The girls both decided that they needed some cheering up, so that evening they will be going out on the town. The idea seemed almost silly to Rose. _It's been so long since I went "out on the town" without chasing Cybermen or Weeviels._

Rose wore a light pink blouse with white polka dots, a pair of black skinny jeans, her pink and purple floral combat boots that were worn in from running, a silver cuff bracelet, and her favorite necklace. John had gotten it for her as a joke, but she loved it. It was a gold necklace and for the pendant the words "Bad Wolf" were formed in cursive writing. She wore light brown eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. As she studied herself in the mirror for a moment she thought she was back on the TARDIS getting ready for a day of running for her life with the Doctor. She quickly dismissed the thought. Besides the paperwork, the thing she disliked the most about Torchwood is the business clothing. _It feels so good to wear comfortable clothes again! _Without even realizing it Rose slipped her Compact Laser Deluxe inside one boot and her sonic pen inside the other.

**...**

Tony, who had crawled out of bed two hours before, was watching cartoons while Jackie browsed a magazine in the family room. When Rose plopped down and wrote in her diary Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Where'd that outfit come from? I haven't seen ya wear somethin' like that in forever." Jackie noted. "I'm going out later tonight." "Have fun." Jackie smiled from behind her magazine. _She may be upset, but she seems more alive than she has in the past seven years._

**...**

Around two hours later Rose's phone blared to life. "Hello?" Rose answered. "Rose Tyler," said a warm familiar voice. Rose gave an involuntary twitch at the sound of John's voice. Since the Doctor had visited her she knew his new new voice, but it had always unsettled Rose hearing John's voice. "How's my girl today?" He asked lovingly. "Not bad." Rose replied back. "How's the meeting going?" John sighed. "Well a bunch of boring squares in a convention hall blabbering on about stuff I already know, and inventions we have seen in the future. Yada yada yada. Point is I can leave early! I want to come back to my beautiful flower." Rose gave a fragile smile and blushed a little. "Will you please send me a ride, a taxi, or something in an hour from now?" "Yeah. Why do you insist upon flying to Cardiff when the drive isn't that bad?" "Oi!" Rose added another mark to her mental list of times he acted like Donna. "If I close my eyes and ignore the people around me it's the closest thing to the TARDIS." John said wistfully. Rose sighed. The amount of wanderlust between the two of them was incredible. "Alright, got to board the plane. Allons-y!"

Twenty minutes later Clara showed up at the Tyler Estate in her favorite red dress, black motor boots, with her hair in curls, and had bright red lip stick on. "Hey Rose." She hugged her newfound friend. "Hey Oswin." Clara rolled her eyes. "Do you mind if we greet my boyfriend at the airport?" Clara shook her head. "Not at all. I wanna meet this bloke." Rose frowned. "My DeLoren is a bit snug for three people with all the junk I have in there. Wanna take one of those Taxi SUVs?" Clara shrugged. "Why not?"

**...**

The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie as he once again approached the Tyler Mansion. After the Doctor rung the doorbell a small boy opened the door. "Hi!" _This must be Tony Tyler._ The Doctor squatted down so he was eye level with Tony. "Hi, is your mummy here?" He nodded and Tony led him inside. "MUM! Someone is here to see you!" Tony yelled. About a minute later Jackie Tyler walked down the stairs. "Hey! What are you doin' here?" The Doctor looked looked at his feet. "Is she feeling alright?" He had the guiltiest look on his face. "Stop blaming yourself!" Jackie glared at him. "Making yourself feel even worse is not going to accomplish anything."

_Jackie Tyler is giving_ me _advise._ He mentally face-palmed himself. "I'll say this once, Doctor. She may be emotional, but I've seen her show some signs of _not_ being dead inside. She actually went out with a new friend of her's tonight. She hasn't done that since..." Jackie looked at her folded hands while her voice trailed off. The Doctor glanced up hopefully. "Did she say where she was going to go?" Jackie sighed. "If I tell you this you better not stalk her." The Doctor shook his head. "Of course not." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Her and her friend went to see someone at the airport, I believe." "Thanks Jackie." He nodded and walked out.

He was almost on the road when he heard a faint, "Excuse me?" He whipped his head around to see Tony Tyler running up to him. "Are you the Doctor?" He asked. "Yes. Are you Tony Tyler?" The boy smiled a toothy grin. "Yup! I wanted to tell you that Ro tells me stories about you." The Doctor blushed a bit and cracked a small smile. _My Rose still talks about me._

"Oh really? I hope they're nice stories." Tony's head bounced up and down like a bobble head. "I thought she was making things up, but you are real!" The Doctor was trying not to laugh at the child's excitement. "Ro really did travel with you? She tells me that she misses her Doctor." Tony's hands flew to his mouth. "Oops! That was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone." The Doctor had one of this incarnation's most ecstatic smiles on his face. "I promise I won't. Your sister was... Fantastic! Between you and me," he bent down and whispered in Tony's ear. "I want her to travel with me again. I miss her more than anything." Tony's eyes widened as he did a motion to zip his lips shut. He in turn whispered in the Doctor's ear. "Please make Ro happy again. She always seems so sad." The Doctor could hear his hearts shatter as he heard this. "I will try." He said determinedly.

"Doctor, taking one of my kids is bad enough!" She heard Jackie yell from the door. "Tony dinner is ready!" Tony hunched over as he said, "I have to go inside now." He looked at the Doctor glumly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tony." Tony smiled and said, "Yeah! You too!" He started walking towards the house, but almost immediately turned around. "Doctor! One day can I see the stars?" He smiled. _He reminds me of little Amelia Pond in a way._ "I'll make sure of it."

Tony dashed over and hugged him. The Doctor, slightly flustered, hugged back. "I had a dream about you and John last night." Tony mumbled. The Doctor let go and stared at the child. "What happened in it?" The Doctor asked sensing it wasn't good. Tony stared off in the distance as he spoke, "I didn't know it was you till now. It was all black. You two kept running in the dark towards something I couldn't see. I couldn't move or talk. It was creepy." Tony's face paled as he said, "You two looked like you were running in place and real scared. Then a hand grabbed my neck, and everything that wasn't dark turned dark. It said something. _'Mustn't tell the Doctor.'_ What does mustn't mean?"

_**Hello! Sorry this took so long I've been very busy lately. I am preparing for school and trying to redesign my bedroom at the same time. I'm sorry about my situation on the brutal chapters. I want to have this story finished by the end of August, so as soon as I finish a chapter I will post it. So no change really. I know there hasn't been much action in this, but that will be changing very soon. Thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Airport Issues

_**Hi to all of my lovelies! I am so thrilled to see all the positive feedback the last chapter has gotten. I'd love to hear what all of you think of the new Doctor, so review your thoughts please! Alright better get back to the story. Allons-y!**_

_I'm sure it's nothing. He's just a child. I bet it's nothing. It's nothing. It's nothing! _The Doctor paced around the TARDIS with Tony Tyler's words echoing in his head. _Even if it is something I can deal with it later. Main objective: Get Rose to not hate me. _He ran a hand through his hair and immediately scolded himself. "Stop it!" He yelled into thin air. _The last thing I need right now is to start acting like my last self._

He ran to gather something from his room then dashed around the TARDIS looking for his anti-gravity motorbike. After rummaging around for about fifteen minutes he set off for the airport. _I don't care if something is out to kill me. That happens all the time, but nothing else matters if I can't have my Rose._

**...**

As Clara and Rose were approaching the airport terminal Clara noticed that Rose kept fussing with one of her boots. As they were about to pass through the metal detector Rose tried her best not to cringe. _Why did I bring a _gun_ to an _airport_?!_ When she took off her boots she had slipped the gun into the bottom of her pant leg. _Thank God this gun is so small you can't see it._ Clara passed through the device first, and Rose held her breath. She had no clue if the gun was enhanced enough to not be picked up by metal detector. Unfortunately, a siren began screaming once Rose walked though.

"Shit." Rose mumbled underneath her breath. Rose turned her head to Clara and said casually as she was lifted by the arms of two security guards, "I'll be back in a tick... Maybe two." As soon as Rose was out of sight, Clara started laughing hysterically since she saw the gun in the cab.

"Clara? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said. She whipped her curls around to see a mass of floppy hair and a bow tie. "Doctor! I should ask you the same." Clara pressed a hand to her temple and made a face. "Really? You are stalking. Really? How creepy can you get? First you stalk me through the decades... Oi. Now get outta here before she sees you." Clara made a shooing motion with her hands.

The Doctor's face was full of surprise. "Wait. You are her new girlfriend? The one Jackie said she was going out with? Meddler!" He flailed an arm at her trying to be dramatic. Clara rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm her new friend. Please don't say girlfriend I don't like that term since the whole Nina thing. Anyway, the guy who saved my life the other day was her father." Clara gave a brief summary of her stays at the Tyler Estate, but left out her private talks with Rose.

"Now get your arse outta here!" Clara said trying to keep her voice low. "Rose was just taken by security for having a gun. I'm sure she'll show them her Torchwood identification card and they'll back off." The Doctor gave a small smirk knowing Rose would have something sarcastic to say about that in the future. "Alright, but let me guess. She doesn't know you travel with me, does she?" Clara nodded. "How'd you know?" The Doctor stared intently at Clara as he explained, "I know how your head works, Little Miss Impossible Girl. You wouldn't want Rose to feel negative towards you, and you always find it easier to be someone else than you in the presence of others."

Clara socked him in the arm for his last comment. "Ouch! How many times are women going to hurt me this week?! Also, you didn't get the Infamous Tyler Slap from Jackie. That was a bit of a giveaway." He said while rubbing his cheeks which were still slightly tinged pink. Clara glared at him. "You're brilliant, but learn how to bite your tongue or at least when to shut up."

Clara saw the back of a blonde head poke out from behind a door. Clara pushed the Doctor to the ground behind someone's luggage. As the Doctor started to pick himself up Clara made a "Zip it!" motion with her hand and walked over to Rose guiding her away. The Doctor got up and sighed. _Rassilon. The one time my companions get along..._

After they were a good hundred feet away Clara turned to Rose. "Is everything alright?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm fine, it's just that I have a metal implant inside of my leg since one of my femurs isn't strong enough to support my leg. The metal detector picked it up." _Holy crap! This chick can lie!_ Thought a very impressed Clara. "Okay then. I gotta use the restroom loo. Want to come?" Rose shook her head. "No thanks. I'll wait out here."

Once Clara was in the bathroom Rose turned around to see the Doctor approaching her. "Oh no... Not here." She murmured to herself getting ready to run. "Rose! Please wait!" She looked at him with a hard gaze but remained where she stood. "Why haven't you sailed off in the TARDIS yet?" She spat at him. He winced as he said, "The TARDIS... She crashed here and now seems to be in a coma of some sort. The boring stuff like electricity and water still work, but everything that made the Ol' Girl special..."

A gasp escaped Rose's lips as she put a hand over her heart. _Oh my God. _Since Rose looked into the time vortex, the TARDIS and her have had a deep mental and emotional link. Since Rose's time in Pete's World the link weakened a great deal, but she still cared for the ship almost as much as she cared for her mum. "I'm so sorry Doctor." She gave him a sympathetic look. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence when the Doctor opened his arms for a hug that never came. His arms flopped back to his sides as he stared at his feet.

"I have a couplea questions that I would like for you to answer. Is that alright with you?" Rose asked in her all-business Torchwood voice. The Doctor's head bounced up and down. "Yes, of course, anything for you." Rose glanced uncomfortably at her combat boots as they moved to sit on a bench. "How many regenerations has it been?" Rose asked quietly. "One. One unwilling regeneration. I was trying to fight it so much that I nearly destroyed the TARDIS during it. She started crashing and then there was fire... The last thing I said was '_I don't want to go!_'" He then clamped his jaw shut when he noticed the sorrowful look Rose had on her face.

Rose muttered another question that the Doctor couldn't hear. "What?" He said tilting his head like a confused dog. "Were you alone?" Rose whispered. The Doctor nodded. "I thought so. I haven't seen Donna anywhere. What happened?" The Doctor's face darkened as he told Rose about the demise of the DoctorDonna. Rose had tears forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "Oh God! I can't believe..." They had an unspoken moment for Donna as the both of them tried to regain their composure.

**...**

Clara walked out of the w.c. looking for Rose. She spotted her sitting next to the Doctor on a small bench. _No! They aren't ready yet! God, Doctor don't screw this up. _Clara thought as she peered at them from behind a corner.

**...**

The Doctor wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Rose, and to her that was the unnerving part. _Rassilon, she's so beautiful. _He thought lustfully. _Please stop staring at me! _She silently begged. "So you've had four traveling companions since Donna and they were all this body?" She asked. He nodded. "Four." She could tell he didn't want to talk about it. _More losses. The poor soul. _Her anger was slowly being drown out by pity for the alien.

She was about to ask if he has a companion at the moment when she glanced at a clock. "I got to go!" She jumped up and turned around. "Bye. Thanks for answering my questions." She was about to find Clara when the Doctor gently grabbed her wrist. "Rose, I need you to do something for me since I answered your questions."

Rose looked slightly concerned as she asked, "Depends, what is it?" "He started fishing around his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. "Take this." He pulled out an elegant gold encrusted rose with pink petals. Rose picked it up speechlessly while turning it over on her hands. She noticed that engraved on one petal was something in Gallifreyan.

"Thank you it's so beautiful." Rose spoke softly. "But how-, when did you-, I thought you said-", Rose begun to stutter. "I was saving it for our Two Year Anniversary of traveling together. I decided it was about time you got it." Rose looked from the rose to the Doctor. "You saved this for how long?" The Doctor shrugged and said, "I dunno maybe a couple hundred years or so." She then wrapped him in a hug and chastely pecked his cheek. The Doctor just stood there for a tick not processing what was happening.

"You _are_ allowed to hug me." Rose giggled. The Doctor could have slapped himself as he snaked his arms around neck and buried himself in her hair. The gesture made Rose slightly rigid, but she let him. When she had to pull away from the lingering hug the Doctor seemed to refuse to loosen his arms.

At that moment the on-looking Clara decided that Rose needed some help. She strolled up to the two and tapped them both on the shoulder. Rose and the Doctor had completely forgotten that Clara was there which caused the two to blush and pull away. Rose shot Clara a look of gratitude but it was faintly mixed with sadness.

Clara smiled and held a hand out towards the Doctor. "Clara Oswin Oswald. Pleasure to meet you." The Doctor resisted laughing and said, "Hello I'm the Doctor." Clara looked confused and said, "Doctor who?" Which caused a loud, unattractive snort of laughter from Rose that the Doctor found adorable. "Excuse me." Rose said. Clara turned to look at her. "We have to go. Now." Clara grabbed her hand and started to pull the blonde away. "What's the rose say?" She asked over her shoulder while she walked away. "No time!" Clara said knowing that John should not see any of this. Rose never heard the Doctor mumble, "Does it need saying?"

**...**

John Jones-Smith stretched his back out as he exited the plane's boarding area. That was absolutely dreadful. _Rassilon, most of these fuddy-duddy humans are more boring than a statue of an Ood. _"Too bad I am one now." He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand threw his hair. He skimmed the row of drivers for his adapted name, but his eyes came to rest on a blonde bob of hair.

He smiled that cheesy grin he got whenever he saw Rose. _My Rose. _My_ glorious Rose._ He saw that she had a companion with her. _Good. She finally made another friend since the Williams family. They never really liked me. I wonder why._ He seemed unaware of the fact that he was extremely protective of Rose. Everyone knew it except for him. For a while he thought Rose and Rory had fancied each other. His mind was finally put to rest when Rory and Amelia said, "I do," at the wedding he wasn't invited to.

It seemed they hadn't spotted him yet, so John slipped his hand in his average sized pockets. His hand wrapped around a small velvet box. _I should wait. I'll do it later tonight. _His hand was still wrapped around the box when he started speed-walking towards Rose. It grew heavier with every step.

Rose stopped and gave him her signature half-smile which (as far as he knew) was as big as it got in this universe. Her brunette companion looked at him with a very judgmental look on her face, but he ignored her knowing that he'll probably have to start doing that more. He released the box in his pocket and hugged her. He spun her around and laughed playfully. He dipped her downwards and looked into her warm brown orbs. "Hello beautiful." She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my. It hasn't even been a week." Though she had a smirk playing on her lips.

**...**

_Sop it. Stop it now. Please! _Rose thought as John spun her around. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her, but she couldn't see him. When he dipped her, her eyes momentarily caught a glance of him in the distance, but she was forced to redirect her attention to John. _Don't kiss me with him here. Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me._ John leaned forward. _Shit._

As he attempted to turn Rose's light kiss into a snog she peeked an eye open. Seeing his eyes close she locked her mouth closed despite John's efforts Tom open it. She turned her eyes to the Doctor. He had a familiar look on his new face. The same look he had when she had snogged John on Bad Wolf Bay all those years ago. _Emotionless._ She thought sadly. She couldn't see the hidden sadness as he turned and walked away. _No. Don't go._ Rose thought.

Rose then turned her gaze to Clara who had been silently observing the train wreck of Rose Tyler's love life. She gestured with her eyes to John, and Clara received the message. Clara repeated what she had done to break up the hug between Rose and the Doctor. John turned his head to glare at Clara and Rose made her escape from him. John gave her the puppy dog eyes he perfected when he was still the Doctor. Rose gave him her I'll-deal-with-you-later face.

Rose cleared her throat. "John, this is Clara. She's my new best friend." The two women smiled fondly at each other. "Clara, this is John." "Huh." Clara muttered. "Hello. So you're Rose's boyfriend." She dragged out the word boyfriend as though she couldn't believe it. _Yep. They hate each other already._ Rose thought without a trace of surprise. Her friends and John never mix. "Hello." John said with as much enthusiasm as Clara.

There was a long silence as Clara and John had a mental standoff. "How was your trip, John?" She said in an attempt to wrap things up. He gave in. "Bland without you." He smiled at her. Her eyes flickered to where the Doctor was standing moments ago. "We came to say hi." Clara muttered. John grabbed Rose's hand. "Well, I have plans to take you to a wonderful dinner tonight." Rose looked at the ground. "Sorry John, I've got plans with Clara." The Meta-crisis did his best to not look irritated as he felt the velvet box grow heavy once more. "Plans? Can't you rearrange them?" Rose shook her head. "Girls' night!" Clara smiled enthusiastically.

"We should probably get going now." Clara said adjusting Rose's rose in her hair to make sure the Gallifreyan wasn't showing. It was Clara's idea for her to take it, but Rose was still nervous John would recognize the ornate flower. "Yeah. Bye John. There's a cab waiting outside for you." With that the blonde and the brunette set off leaving John standing there trying to figure out how to to propose to the light of his life.

_**Hello! I've been a bad author. I lied. This almost definitely won't be done by the end of August. I've been distracted by several things. *Cough cough Sherlock cough cough*. I have classes starting soon, too. As soon as I write a chapter I swear I'll post it. I'm also currently in America on vacation. Some of you have been wondering where I'm from, so if you check my page it says the UK, but I spent a little over half of my life in the states. That's why I write half Half British and Half American. It's the same way I talk. Thought you should know that for future reference. I'm thinking of writing a Sherlock Fanfic in the future too. Opinion?**_


	20. Chapter 20: Spilled Secrets

_**Hello my lovelies! Some people thought the previous chapter was a bit boring. Sorry, but they had to bond. I'm so so sorry it took so long for an update. School is a monstrosity. Now please read on and enjoy.**_

After walking around aimlessly throughout alternate London the two girls stumbled across a small pub. "Do ya want a drink? I'll buy." Rose asked Clara. "Sure, but no whiskey. Whiskey is the eleventh most disgusting thing ever invented." Rose nodded her head in agreement. "Please cut me off after the first drink. I tend to get a bit... Tipsy pretty quickly." Clara's voice was full of embarrassment. "No problem." Rose said with a slight smile.

Once they ordered their drinks Clara knew it was time for Rose to spill it. "So," Clara began. "You said you and John were taking it slow, but it looked like he was trying to snog you to death. How slow are things going?" Clara raised her eyebrows. "No! No! No. We haven't done that. To be honest I've only really snogged him once. He is always trying and failing to get the relationship moving faster. When I snogged him it was after..." Rose's voice trailed off and an awkward pause formed. "That was him wasn't it?" Clara questioned gently. _You better not lie to me._ Rose suddenly became very interested in the floor as she gave a small nod. "I saw the way you were looking for him when John came." Clara spoke softly not knowing what might trigger something. "You still love him, don't you?" Rose opened her mouth, but was saved by the vodka she ordered.

She took a sip and gave a small frown. _Still not as good as Jack's Hyper-Vodka. _After she thought her day over in silence, she look over to see four empty wine glasses around Clara. _Oops._ "Clara?" She asked cautiously. Her question was met with a drunken giggle. "He- hey Rose. What's up girl?" Clara laughed as she hiccuped through the sentence. "I'm walking you home." Rose grabbed her by the elbow, payed for the drinks, and guided the stumbling Clara out of the tavern.

"Why aren't we driving?" Clara mumbled while pretending to steer a car. Rose gave an annoyed sigh. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good. I'm sorry about this Clara." Clara started spinning around the sidewalk and humming like she was dancing. "Where do you live?" Rose asked. "Oh, just fall- follow me Rosie!" Rose opened her mouth but then abruptly closed it. _No one calls me Rosie but Jack. _She thought defensively. _I'll just take her to the Estate if she can't find her way home._

After a half an hour walk, Clara slowly led them near the London Eye. Rose shook her head sadly, "Clara I'm taking you to my place." Since they had started walking Rose had this dragging feeling in her chest, and it had slowly spread and worsened as they continued on. As they rounded a corner Clara exclaimed, "Nope, I'm here. Look!" Rose snapped her gaze to where the TARDIS was parked. "No." She breathed. She once again followed Clara's finger to where the TARDIS was poorly parked.

"You travel with the Doctor?" Rose muttered still in shock. "Yep!" Clara exclaimed still a good bit woozy from the booze, but she could speak in solid sentences now. "And you didn't tell me all this time?!" Rose started to shout. She raised her hand back about to give an Infamous Tyler Slap, but she stopped inches from Clara's unsuspecting face. _I will not handle this like my mum._ "Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked pleadingly. _I might as well get some answers out of her while she is like this._ "I didn't want you to hate me. Plus, I wanted to see what you were like. The Doctor told me about you when we first crashed in this," She slowly waved her arms around like a falling bird. "world."

"Have you told him anything private I told you?" Clara whipped her head from side to side making the golden rose fall out. Rose immediately caught it before it hit the ground. While she slid it into her boot Clara continued, "I haven't had a girl chat in forever. Why would I tell Chinboy?"

Rose sighed grateful that the conversation has stayed between them. "Anything else I don't know?" Clara's face scrunched up as she thought. "Oh yeah! He got married! I met her not too long ago her name is Professor River Song. She's got really big hair." Clara waved her hands out from her head. At that moment every mental and emotional shield Rose had constructed broke instantly. "WHAT?" Rose's knees began to buckle as her world came crashing down. _After he gave me the rose? After he strolled into my office all flirty and nervous? After he made me remember how dearly I missed him?_

Clara looked confused as she said, "Was it something I said?" Rose willed herself to prevent the flood of tears from escaping her eyes. _All the pity I had for him is now gone, that bastard._ Rose took several quick breathes and tried to distract herself from that thought. She turned to the TARDIS and felt the dragging feeling worsen. She walked around the ship noting some differences. _The coloring is off and what happened to the windows? God, how the hell did he put a crack in the TARDIS?_ After a quick walk around the blue box Rose decided Clara needed some help. "Clara I need you to listen to me, okay?" Clara nodded. "Walk into the Med-Bay and on the very first shelve on the right there will be a bright red bottle labeled 'Sober' take one sip of that and wait for five minutes and you won't be drunk anymore." Rose spoke slowly. She gave a sad smile at the memory of the Doctor making it for her after her very first Hyper-Vodka from Jack.

"Why don't you just come in with me?" Clara asked. Rose stayed silent as she rested the palm of her hand on the doors of the ship. At her touch, the ship warmed up underneath her hand and gave a weak hum from inside. She pulled away and said, "Too many memories. I'll wait out here for you." She walked around the back and sat down resting her head in her knees while she tried to stop violently shaking. She stayed like that for about ten minutes before she heard someone shout, "STOP THE CAB!"

**...**

_Rassilon, am I ever going to get used to traffic? _John Smith was holding the small TARDIS blue velvet box in his hand as he thought about humans and their traffic. _Seriously, where is everyone going? I've been stuck here in this cab for over an hour now! If I had the TARDIS I wouldn't need a car. _He sighed. _I feel like a wizard trapped in the muggle world without a wand._

_At least I have Rose. That's one thing I have that the Doctor doesn't._ He ran a hand through his hair. _Well, that and slowly greying hair. _He flipped open the ring box and stared at the ring he bought. It had two dark blue sapphires on either side of a fourteen karat rectangle shaped diamond. On the inside of the ring was inscribed, "How long will you stay with me?" He already planned the wedding ring to say "Forever." He just had to man up and propose when the time is right. "Excuse me," the cabbie spoke. "I can get out of this traffic, but I'll have to drive you the long way home." John sighed. "Yes, yes that is fine."

He stared out the window for a good while. As the cab was nearing the the London Eye he saw something that made his single heart skip a beat. "STOP THE CAB!" He jumped out of the car and called over his shoulder, "Keep the change." He dashed up to what he believed to be the TARDIS. "Impossible." He poked it to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "Back when I had a TARDIS it looked a bit different, so it didn't finish growing while I was away." He spoke to himself. "That means..." _Oh no._

**...**

Rose stood up as silently as she could. _He can't see me here. He cannot see me here, or he'll never let me out of his sight. _She texted Clara telling her to stay inside until she says the coast is clear. She started to lean against the TARDIS, but before she could touch it she stepped on a small twig. _Oh shit. _"Hello?" John said. He started to walk around to the back of the ship. Rose slid to the opposite side. The two went around without seeing each other twice before John gave up.

John looked at the TARDIS once more and held his breath before stepping inside. "Hello?" The Doctor called from below while tinkering with the wires. He already heard Clara stumble in here. He was about to call out for Rose but he had a funny feeling that he shouldn't. John gazed upon the new desktop of the TARDIS. _I'm home. _He then took another deep breath before following the voice. He bent over the edge of the control room floor to see a man with brown floppy hair, a bow tie, braces, and goggles holding a blowtorch up to a piece of the TARDIS. "Hello," John spoke. "I'm the Doctor and I'm guessing you are too." The Doctor took off his goggles and looked at the upside down face staring intensely at him. "Hello again."

He walked up to the control room grabbed his screwdriver, and they both simultaneously scanned each other. "Human, one heart, Meta-crisis." The Doctor stated. "Time Lord, two hearts, eleventh incarnation." John said as he held up his duplicate of the Tenth Doctor's screwdriver. "Why's it green? It looks odd." He said flatly to the Doctor. "You're just jealous because mine is bigger than yours." He shot back waving it in John's face. John gestured around the ship with his arms. "You redecorated... I don't like it." John said ending it. The Doctor breathed out heavily obviously annoyed.

"I suppose you figured out what happened to Donna?" The Doctor asked with heavy hearts. John nodded. "I didn't have the heart to tell Rose. I feel like those two would have really hit it off if the multiverse had not of been ending." The Doctor unknowingly straightened his bow tie before asking, "Where is Rose?" John shot him a death stare that could have easily brought down a Dalek Fleet. "Oh no you don't. Not now!" The Doctor put up his hands and stepped back. "Just asking a question!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clara peeking around a corner near the Med-Bay.

"So, she doesn't know you are here then?" John said with his signature overprotective glare. He then smirked and leaned towards the Doctor. "Let's make sure it stays that way." The Doctor flinched thinking the Meta-Crisis was going to punch him. "So how are things going here, Handy?" John straightened his posture and said viciously, "My name is John Jones-Smith. Not Handy. Not the Meta-Crisis, and most definitely not the Doctor anymore." The Doctor gave a confused look at John. _Didn't he just call himself the Doctor?_ John then turned around and stared where a piece of coral used to be. "Living like a human is horrible. The piece of TARDIS coral hasn't even started growing. Odds are, Rose and I won't be traveling in it, but maybe our kids might." He added the last piece with another smirk.

The Doctor, who had been leaning against the control panel, had slipped off and almost tumbled to the floor. Clara, who was now reddening with anger, was using all her might not to come out of her hiding place and beat the crap out of John. _He's just f*cking with him. They aren't even married! What an ass._

The Doctor clenched his fists behind his back before asking, "Haven't you even noticed the ship?" He said through his scowl. "She's ill! She may even be dying. The worst part is I can't even figure out why." He buried his hands in his face. The Doctor bit his lip and thought, _I cannot believe I'm about to ask this. _"Would you help me fix the TARDIS?"

John slowly turned his head towards the Doctor and tried to hide his pleased face. _I get to work on _my_ ship. I can feel her faint presence, and that is worth a regeneration after living like a human. _John opened his mouth, but was cut off by a loud, "What?!" He whipped his head around to see a familiar brunette stomping towards him. "You?" He asked with a tone full of shock and anger. "Yeah, me." She glowered right back. She abruptly turned her back to him and shot a pointed look at the Doctor. "He insults your screwdriver, then the bloody TARDIS, after that he THREATENS you, and you ask him to help fix the ship. What the hell is going on in your head?" The Doctor rubbed his temples trying to figure out a way to calm Clara down.

"And you!" She turned on her heels slowly getting closer to John. "I know you grew out of a hand, I know you work for Torchwood, and I know that you push your relationship with Rose to go faster, but between the two of you she wears the pants. I know more about you than you would believe. Rose doesn't know I travel with him." _Lie._ "She doesn't even know he's here." _Lie again._ She nodded her head towards the Doctor then redirected her attention to John. "I don't like you. You better change my opinion soon because it is a dangerous thing to be on my bad side. I sure as heck hope that the Doctor was never as much of a jack-ass as you appear to be." Clara gave a loud huff and skulked out of the TARDIS while grumbling underneath her breath.

John just stood there staring after her trying to process what had just happened. The Doctor resisted the sudden urge to go praise Clara for a beautiful rant. After a minute of silence between the two John looked at the Doctor and said with a slight grin, "You sure know how to pick them." The Doctor chucked and held his hand out in a (temporary) peace offering. "What do you say?" John studied his hand as if to insure there wasn't a knife in it. "Alright. I'll swing over tomorrow, but I have to get out of work." With that John nodded and walked out without another word.

As John began the rather lengthy walk to the Tyler Estate he decided not to share tonight's rather dramatic actions with Rose. _I still can't believe the brunette. What was her name... Clary?_ Though he would never admit this out loud she had actually managed to scare him slightly. Before he was a hundred feet away from the TARDIS he heard a voice shout at him, "Hey you! Doctor Dos! I need to tell you something." He saw a brown haired girl run up to him. "Don't call me Doctor Dos. What do you want Clary?" He didn't even bother to try to sound interested. "Clara." She stated. "Trust me I have a list of nicknames already going for you. As much as I hate to ruin a good tell off there is something I think you should know. The other night I had this dream..." She told him the nightmare where she had seen him and the Doctor running towards her from the impending darkness. The dream which she doesn't know Tony Tyler shared, as well. Slowly he lost the glassy look in his eyes, and they began to widen. "The last thing I heard was, 'Mu-" she was cut off my John murmuring to himself, and he began walking away. As he slowly became a small dot in the distance she ran to get Rose. Clara found her slightly trembling while biting her lip. "Mustn't tell the Doctor." Rose recited while sharing a horrified look with Clara. "This can't be good." Clara spoke while staring at the night sky. Rose inhaled sharply then sighed. "When is it?" Rose asked solemnly.


End file.
